Dragon Ball Future Shock
by JC Fabulous
Summary: Ten years have passed since Mirai Trunks returned to his own timeline in the future. How will the circumstances of the world be different, and how many will be the same. What new friends will he make, and what new enemies will arrive to face them? The last of the Z-Fighters, who we he recruit to fill the ranks to help him defend the Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Future Shock**

_**A New Era and New Heroes:**_

_**The Return of the Jinzouningen**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

It has been ten years since the destruction of the Jinzouningen, and peace has finally returned to the Earth. However over Ninety percent of the world's population had been exterminated like insects with no real measurable re-growth. Most of the surviving peoples are scattered across the Earth with only a few remaining cities and towns still in existence. The new fledgling governments are trying their best to restore what they once had, but it is far more difficult than anyone had ever expected.

After ten years of relative peace, there are only a handful of operational hospitals around and even fewer schools. Crimes have been steadily making their way back into the forefront and the newly formed police forces and militaries try their best to keep what little order remains. The problem however, is that they are also sympathetic to those who commit many of the crimes. Most of them are not evil people, just desperate and they're doing whatever they can to provide for their families. Jobs are extremely hard to come by and it's even harder to keep one once you get it. Luckily the Capsule Corporation is still the biggest company on planet and is doing everything within their power to make things better. Unfortunately, these relatively peaceful times won't last for long.

In a hidden laboratory, deep within a secluded mountain range of the Arctic Circle, a giant super computer created by a mad scientist continues to live on after its creator had died so long ago. The laboratory was constructed nearly a mile underground in the frozen earth in an open cavern. The computer stood at nearly fifty feet in height and was powered by a geothermal reactor which was located nearly another mile deeper. Doctor Gero had put much thought into his designs. Doctor Gero had not only created the Jinzouningen, or Androids, to carry out his ambitions for revenge, but also a computer just in case he should ever fail to live them out to the end. Twenty-six years after his death, his computer is reactivated by the completion of a programing timed countdown to zero that its creator had installed in its memory, and now intends to carry out those very same ambitions as it was programmed to do; however in order to do so, it must change the parameters of those programmed instructions. Should Doctor Gero die before his revenge is brought to fruition by killing Son Goku and his friends, then the alternative is simple… A Scorched Earth and all the living people upon it.

The super computer activated its memory and began the startup procedures as it scrolled thought and displayed its progress on the monitor screens within in the inner sanctum of Doctor Gero's secret laboratory.

**Running Diagnostics of data history…**

The super computer hacked into the surviving and operational space satellites in orbit and accessed the recorded history of the planet since its initial deactivation.

**Diagnostics of data history complete...**

**Review data history...**

**Objective of original mission: **Terminate subject Son Goku and conquer the world.

**Primary target: **Saiya-jin**, **Son Goku

**Status of original target: **Deceased, public medical records show subject passed away due to unknown heart disease.

**Units programmed to carry out original mission: **Android units Number Seventeen, Android Number Eighteen, Android Number Nineteen and Android Number Twenty (Doctor Gero).

**Status of Android unit Number Seventeen: **Deactivated and non-operational.

**Cause of deactivation: **Terminated by Saiya-jin / Human hybrid, named Trunks Briefs.

**Elapsed time of termination: **Ten years

**Status of Android unit Number Eighteen: **Deactivated and non-operational.

**Cause of deactivation: **Terminated by Saiya-jin / Human hybrid, named Trunks Briefs.

**Elapsed time of termination: **Ten years

**Status of Android unit Number Nineteen: **Deactivated and non-operational

**Cause of deactivation: **Unknown

**Elapsed time of termination: **Twenty-six years

**Status of Android unit Number Twenty (Doctor Gero): **Deactivated and non-operational

**Cause of deactivation: **Unknown, possible termination by Number Seventeen and Number Eighteen.

**Elapsed time of termination: **Twenty-six years

**Unit programmed to carry out alternate objective in conjunction with original mission: **Android Unit Twenty-One (Code name Cell)

**Mission Objective: **To absorb units Number Seventeen and Number Eighteen, and complete original mission of killing Son Goku.

**Status of Android unit Twenty-One: **Deactivated and non-operational

**Cause of deactivation: **Terminated by Saiya-jin / Human hybrid, named Trunks Briefs

**Elapsed time of termination: **Ten years

**Status of Mission: **Failure…

The super computer took all of this new data into account and ran through Doctor Gero's own unique software matrix in order to complete its original mission…

**Mission objective reprogram underway...**

**Reprogramming complete...**

**List new objective: **Terminate subject Trunks Briefs and all other obstacles. Conquer the world in the name of Doctor Gero and the Red Ribbon Army.

**New Primary Target: **Saiya-jin Human Hybrid, Trunks Briefs

**Reinitializing targeting systems...**

**Targeting complete...**

**List remaining Android units: **Android Number Thirteen; Android Number Fourteen; Android Number Fifteen; and Android Number Sixteen.

**Downloading new mission objective to remaining android units...**

**Download complete...**

**Android units reprogrammed to carry out new objective: **Android units Number Thirteen, Android Number Fourteen and Android Number Fifteen.

**Status of Remaining Android Units: **Powered down and operational

**Note...**

**Status of Android unit Number Sixteen: **Deactivated and operational

**Cause of deactivation: **Programming flaw discovered, deactivated by Doctor Gero.

**Note: **Expendable.

**Initializing physical upgrade enhancements...**

**Estimated time of upgrade completion... **One year, nine days and twenty-two hours.

* * *

In North Pepper Town, a teenage girl with shoulder-length black hair, dressed in jeans with an old, tattered backpack and overcoat walked the dark streets of the city. She's been living here for years now, alone and cold. Her mother was killed by the Jinzouningen and she was left an orphan, with no one to take care of her and with no place to call home, this was where she lived. In the allies of North Pepper Town, fighting off gangs, looking for food, and pawning whatever she could steal could just to make to the next day. The rain has been pouring down for nearly five hours now and she was making her way to the local homeless shelter two blocks away. It was almost midnight now and the storm had no signs of letting off.

She finally made it to the homeless shelter, a place where she spent many nights in to get away from the weather. Her hair was soaked and dripping with water she walked up to the front desk.

"Oi, hello Taka-san." She said

"Oh Pan, hi. I was wondering when you would be coming. It's raining pretty hard out there tonight." Taka was an old man who's been volunteering at the shelter for years now. He was short, fat and bald but very kind. "Oi Pan, when are you coming over to stay with us? You know the Mrs. and I would be more than happy to have you to live us instead of being on the streets. We worry about you."

"Arigato, Taka-san, but I don't want to put you out." Said Pan

"It won't be any trouble at all Pan-chan." Taka smiled at her

"I can't, I wouldn't feel right." Pan replied respectfully

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find us. Okay." He responded with a heavy sigh.

"Hai." She nodded

A few moments later she was lead to an open room with a single bed and a small drawer. The bed was placed with fresh sheets and linen.

"Here you go Pan-chan, I'm sorry but this room is the best I can do." Said Taka

"No please, this is more than enough Taka-san." Pan said humbly

"Here's a night gown and towel also, you'd probably feel better after a hot shower." Taka stated

"Hai, I think I will. Arigato." She thanked him

"Goodnight Pan-chan."

"Goodnight Taka-san."

She slipped off her wet clothes, went into the bathroom and stepped in the shower. Taka-san was right; she did feel a little better. The hot water was soothing, it ran over her body and she felt quite relaxed. As she finished her shower, she toweled herself off and slipped into her nightgown. Crawling into bed for the night she pulled out a locket she was wearing from underneath the collar of nightgown. It was a small, silver, oval shaped locket with a heart design etched in the surface. There were two pictures in it; one was a picture of a man she had never seen before; her father and the other was a picture of her mother.

She was a very strong and proud woman, never backing down from a fight; she was always there for her. Her mother had her when she was young and she could also remember her being very sad, especially when she would ask about her father. Her mother never really talked about him, except to say that he was very strong and that she left him when she found out that she was pregnant because he already had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She would always tell her that if anyone could defeat the Jinzouningen, it would be him. And tears flowed down Pan's face as she stared at the picture of her mother, and then finally turned out the light and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and found her clothes cleaned and folded on the nightstand next to her bed. After changing her clothes, she walked down to the cafeteria and had herself a light breakfast. After she was finished, she got her belongings and was preparing to leave.

"Thank you Taka-san for washing my clothes last night." Said Pan

"It was no trouble Pan-chan, are you leaving already?" he asked

"Hai." She replied

Taka-san shook his head and sighed deeply. "Well, just remember, if you ever change your mind, my door is always open if you want to stay with us."

"Hai, arigato. Bye-bye Taka-san." Said Pan

"Bye-bye." _[Poor kid, I hope nothing bad happens to her.]_ Taka thought to himself as she walked out the door.

Later on that morning, Pan was walking down the street, with her coat folded up and stuffed in her backpack.

_[At least I had a warm breakfast this morning.]_ She thought to herself. _[How am I ever going to find a job? Maybe I should have taken Taka-san's offer, what was I thinking? He probably could have helped me out with finding a job if I went home with him and his wife.] _

Her thinking was interrupted by the engine throttles of motorcycles roaring down the avenue ahead of her. It was the local gang that terrorized people in this particular part of town. It was about six of them, and Pan knew them very well; she had gotten into a couple of fights with them before. She always came out on top of course. They had even made her an offer to become a part of their gang. She resented the idea of terrorizing innocent people, after all the years with the Jinzouningen, how could anyone do the things that they did. All she wanted to was to get a good job and stand on her own two feet, she hated charities, which was probably the reason why she had always declined Taka-san's offer. Hopefully though they wouldn't notice her and she could make herself around them.

"Oi, Pan!" came a shout from the gang. It was Guy Morimoto, the leader, a little older than Pan, he was almost a two feet taller than she was and very heavily built with short black hair.

_[Damn! What does he want from me now?]_ "What is it now Guy?" she asked quite heatedly

"Hey come on now, don't act like that. I just want to talk to you is all." He said with a big grin on his face

"What?" she said as they pulled up just in front of her.

"I was just wondering if you gave seconds thoughts about joining us? You know we can take over this entire city if you came with us." He said

"And why would I want to join a group of sad and pathetic losers like you? Going around beating up on people weaker than you. You make me sick, you're no better than the Androids were." She spat

"Watch your tongue Pan, don't you ever compare me with those monsters!" he warned her

"Well then if you don't want to hear me compare you with them, I suggest that you all get out of here while you still can." She threatened back

Guy narrowed his eyes as his anger grew inside of him. "Lucky for you we have better things to do today than to sit around and chat with a little street-rat girl like you, come on guys ley's go." And with that said, they climbed back on their bikes and rode away.

_[Well that was a wonderful way to start off the morning.]_ She thought to herself.

* * *

However, in New Capitol City not far away, a young man, Twenty-seven years of age, with lavender colored hair was currently hard at work at putting together the final touches on an old Gravity room that hasn't been used since before that Jinzouningen first appeared. Behind the house of the Capsule Corp. the newly improved Gravity room was almost complete, with just a few more wires to be connected and it would finally be fully operational.

"Oi, good morning Trunks." Shouted Bulma

"Okaa-san! Good Morning." Trunks responded to his mother

"Still working on that old thing are you?" she asked him

"Hai, it should be finished in a little bit. Otou-san used to train in this a long time ago before I was born. It helped him get stronger, and I want to use it so I can get stronger to." He replied

"Trunks..." Bulma said quietly, "It's been ten years since the Jinzouningen were here, and you're already much stronger than your father was, stronger than even Gohan before he was killed. Don't you think it's about time you start thinking about settling down?"

Trunks lowered his eyes a little and turned his head.

"Trunks, I didn't mean to say... It's just that I'm worried about you." She stated

"I know Okaa-san, but what if something else was to come along and threaten the Earth again? And what if that threat turns out to be even stronger than the Jinzouningen were? There's no one else left, I'm the only one. What'll happen to the Earth if I can't protect it?" he asked

Bulma looked at her son and understood very well. Earth has been through a lot of trauma and danger throughout her life. And whenever she thought that it would be the last one, another threat would come along and be even more dangerous than the previous one.

"I understand Trunks, but just think about it okay." She said

"Hai." Trunks replied with a small smile.

There was a short silent pause between them that lasted for several minutes...

"Well I'm off; I'll probably be back around lunch time." Said Bulma

"Huh? Where are you going Okaa-san?" asked Trunks

"North Pepper Town. I have a meeting with the city mayor to set up a new hospital there. It's been years since they've actually had a good one; and the one they have now is completely sub-standard, and that's putting it nicely. In truth, it's more like a run-down medical clinic than anything else. The doctors there try their best, but they just don't have the proper equipment or facilities for the care that their patients require..." she sxplained

"Are you going to introduce the regeneration tanks to them? They might need them." He said

"I know son, but not yet. The tanks are just cost effective to reproduce on a mass scale. They're still too expensive to build, even with the resources of Capsule Corp. We still have to find a way to build them efficiently without using the vast amount of materials and other resources that it currently takes to do so. But I'm confident that we will someday, it's just a matter of time… How about you? Are you planning on anything today, besides the obvious?" Said Bulma

"Not really, I'm going to have to go to Big Mountain City a little later this morning." Replied Trunks

"Big Mountain City? That's pretty far away Trunks. Why do you need to go there?" she asked

"They have the last part I need to complete the Gravity room." He said

"But we already have all the parts we need for it." Said Bulma

"I know Okaa-san, it's just something special I wanted to add on to it." He replied

"Oh?" said Bulma raising an eyebrow, "and what would that be?"

"Uh, nothing super special or anything... Just something different that's all." Blushed Trunks

"Hmm... Okay then, just don't get into any trouble." She told him

"I promise I won't." said Trunks

"Well, I have to go now or I'll be late. I'll see you later for lunch okay." Bulma said

"Hai, have a good trip." Trunks answered

"You too, oh, before I forget could you stop over at Chi-chi's house when you go and see if she'd like to come over for dinner tonight? It's been a long time since we've gotten together." She asked him

"Hai!" stated Trunks enthusiastically.

"Good, it'll be nice to see her again. Bye Trunks." Said Bulma as she walked off to her air car that was parked just around the corner of the Capsule Corp. house.

"Bye-bye have a nice trip Okaa-san." Said Trunks with a big smile. Bulma waved goodbye as the air car lifted into the sky and took off.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I watched DBZ as a kid in the original Japanese with English subtitles, so many of the words in this story is going to use Japanese words and phrases. So I've decided to list some of Japanese words at the end of every chapter with their English translations.

Dragon Ball Future Shock: Japanese to English Translations…

**Hai****: **An affirmation meaning "Yes"

**Jin****: **Meaning person of, this word is used when describing a single person from a specific race. It is used alongside the race name, like Saiya-jin, and means a person from the Saiyan race.

**Jinzouningen****:** Used to describe the powerful robots created by Doctor Gero, meaning Artificial Humans. More equivalent, modern terms are Androids or Cyborgs.

**Okaa-San****: **Word translated as Mother

**Chan****: **Used in describing babies and females as cute. When used alongside an adult female - mostly just by other females - it implies that they are good friends.

**San****: **The equivalent of Mr. or Mrs.

**Oi:** Loosely translated as "Hey"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hours had passed and Pan was still walking up and down the streets of North Pepper Town, knocking on doors of stores, shops, restaurants and anyplace that could offer a possible place of employment. And every time she knocked and the doors opened, they were just slammed back in her face. As she was making her way down the main road in the town square, she noticed someone being pushed out of the local diner just down the street. A young boy about the same age as her, it was Mikal. Another orphan that she knew very well; Guy was his older brother, but Mikal didn't want to have anything to do with him since he started his gang and began terrorizing people.

"Oi, Mikal!" shouted Pan

"Oi!" Mikal replied

"Morning Mikal, why did that man push you out of the diner?" she asked

"I was trying to find some work, but apparently no one wants to hire a homeless boy. Some stupid matter about not being able to trust someone who came off the streets or something." Said Mikal

"I know what you mean, I can't find one either." She said

"Well it looks like we're in the same boat then huh?" he smiles

"Hai, I saw your brother earlier today." She said

A scowl washed over Mikal's brow. "Really, what did he want this time?"

"The same old thing..." she responded

"Hmph, he should just go straight to hell. I can't believe he started a gang like that and started bullying people around after what happened to us." Mikal detested.

"Where did you stay last night? It was raining pretty hard." Pan asked, trying to get his mind off of his brother

"Over at the half way house, at 15th Ave. and 8th Street, they're pretty nice there. I can't bring it upon myself to stay there for too long though. I don't like handouts." Mikal said

"Me either, Taka-san at the homeless shelter offered me to stay at his house with him and his wife. I mean they're really nice but I don't know... I just can't." Said Pan with some obvious sadness in her voice.

"Oi Pan, look over there. Isn't that Bulma Briefs of the Capsule Corp.?" Mikal asked

Pan looked over her shoulder and saw a middle-aged woman with blue hair walking down the steps of city hall. She was very well dressed with some very expensive looking jewelry.

"I'm not sure, I think so. I've never seen her in real life just in pictures." Pan responded

"Man, I wonder what it's like to be the richest person in the world. Never having to worry about going hungry, clothes on your back or a roof over your head. It must be very nice." Said Mikal "I wish I was rich so I wouldn't have to worry about those things."

"Hai, me too. But that's not for people like us. We're meant to be poor and live on the streets." Said Pan "Come on Mikal let's go, maybe we'll have better luck if we look for some work together."

Just then as they turned around and began walking in the opposite direction, they heard the loud roars of motorcycle engines and they knew instantly what was happening. Whipping around simultaneously, they saw Guy and his gang surrounding Bulma as she got to her air car.

"Oh no, Guy what are you doing!" shouted Mikal however his voice couldn't be heard over the sounds of the engines.

"Come on honey hand it over, I know you can afford it. You're like super rich and everything right?" said Guy smiling from ear to ear with an evil grin.

"And why should I be frightened of some low life thugs like you anyway! You don't scare me; I've been through a lot worse than you!" Bulma fired back, not willing to back down from her assailants.

"Cause if you don't I'll just have to make you." And pulled out a gun and pointed it at her face. Bulma gasped as she was now staring down the barrel of a 45-caliber pistol. However her shock turned into surprise as a black backpack knocked the handgun out of his hand into the middle of the street. They all turned their heads to see Pan and Mikal standing behind them.

"So, looks like little brother and the homeless girl came to the rescue." Guy chuckled

"Leave her alone Guy!" shouted Mikal

"Really why should I? I'm robbing from the rich and giving it to the poor, namely me! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" He bellowed

"She didn't do anything to you. She's earned her success now leave her alone!" Shouted Pan.

"Or what?" said Guy

"Or we'll have to stop you." Mikal replied with obvious disgust and launched himself with remarkable speed at his older brother and landed his right fist square in his face knocking back about twenty feet.

While at the same time Pan launched several punches of her own on the other members of his gang. During her little struggle Pan glanced over at Mikal to see how he was doing, Mikal was now face to face with his brother. Guy was much bigger than Mikal and a lot stronger, but Mikal had speed and agility on his side.

Guy landed a powerful uppercut in Mikal's stomach doubling him over and kicked him in the face propelling him backwards and then crashing into a parked car on the corner. As Guy ran over to where his little brother, Mikal kicked him under the chin with both his feet, and with great speed, flipped into the air and landed three consecutive punches in the face and ducked several fists thrown by Guy and swept his feet right out from underneath him.

Pan on the other hand was dodging a couple of bats and some chains being thrown her way by the other members of the gang. They were not a challenge of course; she dodged them with ease and even laughed as they tried their hardest to hit her. She thought it amusing that they thought they could beat her like this. Catching one of the bats with her left hand, she punched one of them her right square in the chest knocking him into the other four members sending them straight into the brick wall behind them. She dusted off her hands and turned around to see Mikal on the receiving end of a giant fist.

Mikal landed on his back about ten feet back from where he was standing, the pain shot down his spine and opened to eyes to see Guy standing over him with a giant foot raised in the air preparing to land it straight into his face. Just then, another foot came from the sky crashing into the chest of gang leader sending him flying across the street to where the other members of his gang were, just as they were regaining their consciousness.

Guy held to his chest in pain, it felt like it was caved in, which it probable was. He was guessing that there had to be at least a few broken bones. "You little bitch."

"Now, now, now... You should learn to watch your language Guy." Pan snickered

As he looked up he saw Pan standing across the street with her arms crossed and smiling, and Mikal getting to feet and ready to fight again. Not a good sign for someone in his condition. And Bulma not far away on their left looking surprised by the events that just went down, apparently with no signs of harm. Somehow she had managed to stay out of the way of the entire fight.

"Looks like you won this one, but don't count winning the next one Pan!" shouted Guy with rage

"You say that every time, aren't you tired of losing?" she chuckled

"Come on people, let's get of here." He ordered. Guy along with the rest of his gang moaned and groaned as they made their ways to their bikes and rode off without even a glance back.

"Mikal are you okay?" Pan asked

"I've been better." He answered rubbing the bruises on his face.

"Wow, you guys are pretty good!" Came a woman's voice from behind the two. They looked over and saw Bulma with her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the right with a huge smile on her face.

"Miss, are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" asked Pan with some obvious concern that Guy and his peons might have harmed her.

"Oh, of course I alright. I've been through much worse than those guys!" she smiled "The question is are you two okay, you took quite a few punches."

"Oh we're fine, we've taken worse too." Pan answered

"Hai." coughed Mikal and clutched his ribs as he did so.

"Maybe you should let me take a quick look at that real quick." Said Bulma as she lifted his shirt and saw the giant bruises starting to take shape. "You need some medical attention; it looks like that gang member might have fractured a few of your ribs."

"He's my brother." Grimaced Mikal

"Your brother!" stated Bulma with clear shocked in her expression

"Hai, he started that gang of his after our parents were killed by the Jinzouningen." Mikal explained

"Is he your brother too?" Bulma asked Pan

"Hm? Oh no, he's not my brother; I don't have any brothers or sisters. In fact, neither one of us have any family left." She replied

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." Bulma began to apologize

"That's okay, we're both used to it. We've been on our own for a long time now." Pan stated

"Well it looks like your friend here is going to need to get his ribs bandaged up. And I'm afraid that the hospital here won't be able to accommodate him." Bulma sighed "Let me take you to my house where I can give you the proper care you need."

"Oh no, I can't let you..." Mikal started to protest

"No buts, you're going to let me help you whether you like it or not and that's final." She declared. The firmness of her statement took both of them by surprise and agreed to it by the sheer notion that they didn't know what she would do if they continued to say no. "By the way what were you two doing out here at city hall if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, well uh, we were trying to find some jobs but no one wants to hire a couple of homeless kids from off the street. It's been real hard for us; no one wants to give us a chance." Frowned Pan and the two of them looked down at their feet as the sadness started to build up in them. 'Hard' was an understatement if anything.

"Hmm, really?" asked Bulma

"Hai." Answered the two on them in unison

"Well I am!" she exclaimed

"Nani!" answered the two of them again in unison

"If you two are looking for a job, well then I'll give you one!" Bulma replied with a big grin.

"Really?" asked Pan her eyes beaming wide with a small sign of hope.

"Of course I will. And don't worry; you don't have to think of it as charity or anything. On the contrary, I'm giving you two a chance to start over again and to give something back to the community." Said Bulma

"But we don't have any..." Mikal started to say.

"Hush, I told you don't worry about it, and don't worry about having a place to stay. I have more than enough room at my house for you to live in. Hmm... And while you're there I'll be teaching you everything you need to know in order to work." She explained

"Arigato!" shouted Pan

"Hai, arigato!" shouted Mikal and then clutched his ribs again

"HA-HA-HA! Let's go so I can take a look at those ribs of yours." Said Bulma

"Uh, hai." Mikal grinned

"Oh by the way my name is Bulma." She said

"Hai we know, and my name is Pan. And this is my friend Mikal." Pan said

"Well Pan, Mikal, it's nice to meet you." Stated Bulma

"Hai." Pan replied. Something about Pan's facial expression caught Bulma's eye; it seemed familiar somehow, and Pan noticed.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" Pan asked

"Huh, oh no. I'm sorry, but it's just that... Have I seen you somewhere before? You look familiar." Bulma questioned

"I don't think so; I've never seen you before today Miss Bulma." She answered

"Please, just call me Bulma. All my friends call me that. Hmm, it must be the way you smile or something, but I could have sworn we've met before. Oh well, never mind that, let's get going shall we." She said

"HAI!" they hollered. Bulma and Pan lead Mikal to the air car and helped him in first and then the other two jumped in and they took off into the sky and zoomed across the horizon towards the Capsule Corp. house.

_[Hmm, there is something about Pan that's just so familiar, and I don't forget faces that easily so I know I've seen her somewhere before. I just have to take some time and think about it.]_ Bulma said to herself as she made their way back home.

* * *

Trunks was making his way over the forest tree tops, looking for a single little house in the middle of the woods where he's been many time before during his youth. The only other real home he's ever been to. Where Gohan grew up in, and then he spotted it and landed in the front yard.

"Chi-chi-san!" Trunks yelled out as his feet touched the ground

"Huh?" came a voice from the within the house, "Oh Trunks-kun!"

It was Chi- chi, she was looking much older now, and ever since Gohan died she just didn't care how she looked anymore. She looked old, older than his mother even though Chi-Chi was younger than Bulma. Life had been extremely hard to say the least. Losing everyone she had ever loved in this world had a hugely negative effect on her. Trunks came by as often as he could to make sure that she was doing okay, he felt so much guilt about what happened to Gohan that he vowed that he would take care of his mother no matter what happened. Trunks used to stop by so much that Chi-chi even thought of him as a second son that she never had, and treated him as such. Trunks never minded, secretly he actually liked it, and as he ran up to her, she gave him a big hug.

"Trunks-kun, how have you been? You grown since the last time I've seen you!" she exclaimed

"Hai, I've been doing okay. I came to stop by to see how you were doing." He said

"Oh, I've been doing just fine. I've been much better lately; Otou-san and I were about to start breakfast. Why don't you join us, and I won't take no for an answer." Chi-chi demanded

"Hai!" She had no arguments from Trunks, he'd been so busy that morning that he'd didn't have time to eat breakfast; which was extremely rare. He'd spent about three or four hours that morning with the Son family, Chi-chi and her father the Ox-King that he didn't really want to leave. But he had to get going or else the part that he needed might be sold to someone else.

"I'm sorry Chi-chi-san, but I have to get going on my way now to Big Mountain City and pick up the last part I need, or I might lose it to someone else." He explained

"Okay, I understand, just remember stop by again sometime soon alright?" Chi-chi said

"Hai, Oh yeah that reminds me. Okaa-san wants me to invite you two to dinner tonight over at our house; it's been a long time since we've done that." Said Trunks

"Hai, it has been a long time, okay we'll come." Chi-chi replied

"Hai! I'll tell her you're coming!" exclaimed Trunks "Bye-bye!" Trunks yelled out as he took to the air and shout off towards Big Mountain City.

"Bye!" said both Chi-chi and Ox-King together

"Trunks has grown up into a fine young man, don't you think Chi-chi?" asked Ox-King

"Hai, he reminds me a lot of Gohan." And a feeling of emptiness washed over her, even though it has been many years since Gohan's death, she had never gotten over it. He was her pride and joy and he meant everything to Chi- chi, and now he was gone forever.

"It's okay Chi-chi, it'll be okay." The Ox-king said, trying to coax his daughter

"I know Otou-san, but it still hurts no matter how long it's been." She said

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and escorted her back into the house.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dragon Ball Future Shock: Japanese to English Translations…

**Arigato****:** A courtesy of politeness meaning "Thank you" when added with the prefix word Domo, it has a more formal meaning, "Thank you very much"

**Kun****: **Used when describing that a boy is young. Like Chan, when used with an adult male, it signifies a great friendship.

**Otou-San****:** Word translated as Father

**Nani****:** A question that is not directed at one person with a specific meaning, more of a general term. "What?" or "What the…?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Big Mountain City, it was a city at the base at one of the most western mountain ranges on the Earth. In fact it was so far west that it was one of a very, very few cities that actually survived the attacks from the Jinzouningen. One of the reasons it survived was because the city was literally located in the valley crevasse between two of the largest mountains in the mountain range. It was so remote that most people, before the Jinzouningen attacks considered it to be one of those soon-to-be ghost towns that people only talk about. However, the remoteness of the town was in fact the saving grace of the 30,000 people that now call this infant city 'home.' After he defeated the Jinzouningen, many survivors made their way here, out of fear that they might one day return. So it was better to be safe than to be sorry.

Trunks was flying in the sky towards it and finally decided to land just outside the city limits and walk the rest of the way as he didn't want to alarm anyone. _[Hmm, let's see... Where is it? Big City Electronics Store? It has to be around here somewhere, on High Road Ave. and 39th Street.]_ Trunks thought to himself as he made his way through the crowds of pedestrians down the sidewalk.

"Ah, there it is!" In big neon letters, there stood the place he was looking for and walked right in.

At the counter was an old man working on something very delicate, on a couple of microchips, with some very precise tools as he was wearing some of biggest magnifying glasses Trunks had ever seen in his life. Tiny clouds of smoke were rising into the air as he approached the counter.

"Um, excuse me." Said Trunks politely

"Hai... How can I help you?" asked the old man without even looking up.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." He said

"Ohh, and what's that?" The old man asked.

As he looked up Trunks was startled and took a step back as he saw just how big the magnifying glasses really were, it took up almost half of the man's face, and in the lens Trunks could nothing more than the pupils of his eyes. The old man blinked several times as he took them off and allowed his vision to return to normal and Trunks took a breath and sighed.

"I was wondering if you could help me find a part I'm looking for." Trunks said

"Oh, what would that be young man?" he asked

Trunks handed him a piece of paper with the part model and number with the specifications on it.

"Hmm, this is a very rare part to find nowadays. In fact they were hard to find even back when they were still making them. No one really has a need for them now though you know; people just have better things to worry about now." Said the old man

"Hai, but I looked you guys up and according to my research you're the only ones who might actually still have it in stock." Said Trunks hoping that they would

"Hmm, I think so... But let me take a look in the back and see if we got one for sure. It'll be a few minutes." The old man explained

"Hai, arigato!" said Trunks as the old man made his way towards the back stock room. Trunks could hear the old man rummaging amongst several things, and dropping a couple on the floor.

"Oops, well that thing's not going to work anymore." The old man said to himself

"I hope he doesn't break anything that I need." Trunks whispered under his breath

"Ah, I found it!" The old man made his way back out to the front and placed it on the counter, while blowing the dust off the box in a big cloud. "Here you go young man, still in the original box and unopened in fact. Brand new. To tell the truth I was surprised that we still had it."

"Hai, arigato! How much?" Trunks asked enthusiastically

"Well let's ring it up and see shall we." And he ran it across the scanner "Hmm, that'll be 80,000 zeni."

"80,000 zeni! Well that was more than I was expecting, but I guess if I really want it I'd have to pay it." Trunks said to himself.

"That's my guess." The old man replied

"Here you go." Said Trunks and handed him a Capsule Corp. titanium level credit card.

As the old man read the name on the card he was a little surprised by it, "Ano? Trunks Briefs... Are you the son of Bulma Briefs, president of the Capsule Corp.?"

"Hai." Trunks said

"Hmm, why would you want on old piece of circuitry like this one, I'm sure that the Capsule Corp. could make parts better than this one?" He asked

"Hai, but like you said, most people have more important things to worry about than to spend their time on things like the parts I need." Trunks answered

"Hmm, I guess you're right, let me just ring it through and..." Just then a loud burst came through the door as on old woman with blond hair toting two very huge machine guns in both hands demanding all the money in the register.

"Come on you old man give me everything you have in the register! And you, you purple haired boy, give me everything you got in your pockets!" she demanded

"Great not again..." the old man whispered

"Again? What do you mean?" Trunks whispered back

"She comes in every other day or so demanding money from the register. It's become like a weekly routine." The old man explained

"Hey stop whispering over there you two and give me all your money!" she demanded again.

"Hmm, well I'll stop her." Said Trunks

"Huh, no wait! You don't understand!" the old man shouted

"Don't worry I'll take care of it!" he said again

"But you don't understand!" the old man tried to explain

"I said don't worry." Trunks said again and calmly made his way over to the woman. "Now look it doesn't have to end up this way, all you have to do is leave peacefully and no one is going to get hurt."

"The only one that's going to get hurt around here is you if you don't get out of my way boy!" the crazy woman shouted

"Look no one has..." his sentence was interrupted as bullets started to rain down in his direction. Trunks was able to dodge them with ease however the merchandise behind him weren't so lucky and the old man dove behind the counter.

With lightning speed Trunks snatched both guns out of her hands and crushed them into rubble.

"Oh you think it's that easy huh?" she stated and out of nowhere pulled out a bazooka and fired it. This caught Trunks a little off guard, however he was able to grab the projectile out of the air, threw it into the sky and let it explode overhead.

_[Man what is she? She's going to hurt someone if I don't do something about this.]_ He thought and without her even seeing it, Trunks nailed her with an open chop to the back of the neck that knocked her out and she collapsed to the ground. He picked her up and carried her to the bench outside next to the street. "There everything should be okay now, if you could just call the police I'm sure that they would..." And again his sentence was interrupted, however this time it wasn't by bullets. It was by a powerful fist that landed perfectly in his right cheek, and he was launched a good one hundred feet into the air and came crashing down in the middle of the city street about thirty feet away.

As Trunks slowly made his way to his feet, holding his jaw and the entire right side of his face, he was shocked by the force of the blow and was looking for the origin of the punch. He hadn't been hit like that since he first went to the past, and there he saw a young man about the same age as him, with black hair wearing a red sash across his forehead and tied in the back, and wearing what looked like a green training Gi, with a red undershirt and sash across the waist. He was bent down at the waist over the old woman trying to wake her, and then looked up as saw Trunks getting up to his feet, with anger written all over his face.

_[Uh oh, I guessing it must be his mother by the way he's looking at me. It looks like he wants to kill me.]_ Trunks said to himself.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" he shouted "What did you do to her you bastard!" he demanded.

Raising his hands in front of him trying to avoid any more conflict and obviously embarrassed "She's not hurt I just knocked her out for a short while, she came barging in the store with machine guns and she..." His pleas for reason was met with more violence. With lightning speed that Trunks never expected from a human, this young man flew at him. Literally flew at him and dealt another punch in his jaw sending him again flying across the way through heavy traffic.

_[Okay this is ridiculous; I got to stop this right now before anyone gets hurt. Mostly me!]_ He said to himself.

And with great speed of his own, he dodged his opponent's next punch and nailed a left cross across his face that would have easily knocked out any normal human being. But this guy was different, he took the punch, shook it off and threw a sidekick to Trunks's stomach that nearly knocked the air out of him.

_[Who is this guy? His fighting style seems familiar somehow.] _"Okay wait I don't want to fight you anymore! I just want to talk, who are you?" Trunks asked

"The name's Kyushinhan, and I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my mother!" he responded

"Kyushinhan wait! My name is Trunks can we talk about this?" Trunks pleaded, he really didn't want to hurt him.

"No!" And flew at him again, this time however Trunks took to the air and Kyushinhan followed.

_[I didn't think it was possible that any human was able to control their Ki like this anymore, I have to find out more about him, and quick.]_ As Kyushinhan made his way towards Trunks, he disappeared and reappeared behind him and threw and overhand chop aimed at the back of his neck. Obviously intending to knock him out like Trunks did to his mother, Trunks on the other hand simply spun around and caught it and threw a left jab straight into Kyushinhan's face snapping his head backwards. Kyushinhan simply countered the punch by following through with the punch with a backwards flip and kicked him directly in jaw. Again there was something familiar with his fighting style, and the two started to exchange punches in the air.

While the two were trading blows in the sky, the old man made his way to the woman on the bench with something in his one of his hands. "Oi, Lunch! Wake up!" he demanded and slapped her across the face with the hand. Her eyes started to open and she began to say something but then the old man simply lifted his other hand close to her face and blew a handful of pepper at her.

Her eyes watered and her nose twitched and then "AHH-CHOO!" She sneezed. Her hair went from blonde to a faded bluish-purple.

"Oh, what happened here?" She asked

"The same as always Lunch." Said the old man.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." She apologized "Where's Kyushinhan, I thought he would be right here in case something like this happened again."

"Well he was but right now he's gotten into a fight with that young man up there." He said pointing up into the sky. The sonic booms of their fists hitting each other could be heard all over as the crowd down in the streets below watch the spectacle above them.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed

During the exchange Trunks landed a left knee to side of Kyushinhan's head. _[This is actually kind of exciting; I haven't been in a real fight since I destroyed the Jinzouningen and Cell years ago.]_ As his knee landed the powerful blow, his opponents sash flew off his head revealing a third eye right in the middle of his forehead. A shock of electricity shot down Trunks spine as he saw his Kyushinhan's chakra, his third eye.

"Tie... Tien... Tienshinhan!" Trunks gasped

This also caught Kyushinhan by surprise; the only other person he heard say this name was his mother. "Where did you hear this name!" he demanded to know

"Tienshinhan! Is that you?" It was all Trunks could bring himself to say at that moment even though he had already been told what his name was.

"I said where did you here that name at!" and threw a spinning sidekick which Trunks blocked with his forearm. And then a shout could be heard from below.

"Kyushinhan stop! I'm okay! Stop fighting up there and come down here!"

Kyushinhan stared at his opponent and slowly made his way down towards his mother. "Okaa-san, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly

"I'm alright Kyushinhan. Yoshi-san turned me back to normal." She said pointing at the old man.

"Arigato Yoshi-san." Kyushinhan stated as Trunks landed behind him. The sash lying on the ground, Trunks picked it up and tapped Kyushinhan on his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked still angry

"Here you go." Handing the sash back over to its rightful owner. Kyushinhan took it out his hand without a word.

"Are the two of you okay, I hope I didn't seriously injure any of you." Said Trunks

"Hai, no thanks to you stranger... I've never seen you here before, who are you and why are you here?" Kyushinhan demanded to know.

"Well I came here to buy a part from the store here." Trunks pointed to the store, which was now rattled with bullet holes. "Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"Mm-Hm" grunted Yoshi-san "And how will you be paying for the repairs?" he asked

Trunks sighed and lowered his head. "Just add it to my bill along with the part I need."

"Will do." And walked back in to what was left of his store with Trunks's credit card in hand and ran it threw the computer.

"You never answered my question, how do you know that name?" asked Kyushinhan, a little more calm now, now that he knew mother was in good health.

"Huh, what name?" Lunched wondered

"He knew Otou-san's name Okaa-san." He answered her

"Otou-san? You're Tienshinhan's son?" Trunks exclaimed

"You know Tienshinhan!" said Lunch

"Answer my question!" Kyushinhan again demanded getting more heated now.

"Calm down son, calm down, I'm sure he'll tell us... Right?" she asked him

"It's kind of a long story but, Hai." Of course he wasn't going to tell them the whole story, well not yet anyway. He was going to have to wait for that one.

"Oi, here you go young man!" aid Yoshi-san "And tell Bulma that if she needs anything from us we'll be happy to oblige her. As soon as we make the repairs of course."

"Hai, I will." He replied

"Bulma? You're Bulma's son?" Lunch asked excitedly

"Hai! I am." Said Trunks

Kyushinhan was still puzzled by the whole thing and was getting more so by each passing second, "What is going on here? Who is Bulma, and how do you know my father's name!"

"Kyushinhan, this is Trunks..." Lunch started to say

"I know what his name is Okaa-san he already told me that much, but what about everything else?" Kyushinhan demanded

"I'll explain, a long time ago Bulma, your father and I used to be good friends before he died. That's probably how he knows you father's name, she probably told Trunks about him before right?" she stated, her eyes wide.

"Uh Hai! That's right. My Okaa-san used to talk about everyone before the Jinzouningen came." Trunks blushed; it was about as good a truth as any. It was true that Bulma would talk about them, but the fact that he actually met him before; he would keep to himself right now.

"She would often say how strong they all were and how noble they were when they fought the Jinzouningen before they died." Said Trunks

"Hai, he was a very noble man." Said Lunch as tears started to build in her eyes

"It's alright Okaa-san, everything is better now." Said Kyushinhan comforting his mother.

"But Okaa-san never said anything about anyone ever having any children though. I'm sure she would've remembered that." Said Trunks

The two of them looked up at once, and Trunks stepped back a bit, "I didn't mean to offend anyone, I apologize."

"No you didn't, it's just that I not surprised that she never knew. It wasn't exactly that we went around advertising. Tell me how is your mother doing?" she asked

"She's doing very well thank you. Oi! I have an idea, why don't the two of you join us for dinner tonight?" Trunks said with exhilaration.

"Tonight? I don't know about that." Kyushinhan answered.

"Hai, why not!" Replied Lunch

"Nani, but Okaa-san..." Kyushinhan started to protest

"Oh hush, it'll be okay... Don't worry Kyushinhan our families used to be real close in the past. Besides I would very much like to see some of them again." She said

"Hai Okaa-san. I'll go to." Kyushinhan surrendered

"Excellent, this is going to be great. Would you like to come now? I'm sure Okaa-san would love to see you again. Oh that reminds me, Chi-chi-san and her Otou-san, the Ox-King, are going to be there to." Trunks stated

"Chi-chi's going to be there to! Oh hai, let's go, it's been so long since I've seen any of them." She wept as the memories of her old friends rushed into her mind, and the thought of coming into contact with them after all these years was almost more than she could bear.

"Let's go then!" Said Trunks as he pulled out a small container holding a couple of hoi-poi capsules. _[Never thought I would need to use these today.]_ He popped one out, pushed the little button on the top and threw a few feet away from them and "POOF." A luxury style air car capable of fitting six people appeared from the smoke.

"Okaa-san will be very excited to see you again!" stated Trunks

"So will I!" Lunch replied

"Hmph..." Kyushinhan just mumbled to himself as he helped his mother into the car, his sash already placed back around his head as it was before. _[I don't like this; I don't know any of these people. At least Okaa-san seems to be okay with it, but I don't know... If this is a trap and this guy tries something, I'm going to kill him.]_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dragon Ball Future Shock: Japanese to English Translations…

**Zeni:** Is a type of currency. One Zeni is equivalent to one Yen, which is the real-world Japanese currency.

**Ano****: **Equivalent to "Huh", "Um", or "Hmm"

**Trunks Briefs****:** Trunks or boxers (male underwear)

**Bulma Briefs****:** Bloomers (female underwear)

**Son Chi-Chi****:** Breasts

**Pan Satan****:** Bread, Satan

**Kyushinhan Meal****:** Word play on Kyung (Korean meaning "honored") combined with Shinhan (the last part of Tienshinhan's name), Meal

**Lunch Meal****:** Lunch, Meal


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Later that afternoon, "Well here you are, you two!" said Bulma as she landed the air car in the front yard of the Capsule Corp. House. It was huge, neither one of them had ever seen a house this big before.

"Wow." Said Mikal "It's a really big house."

"Why thank you Mikal. I've worked really hard to keep it, for a long time I thought I would never be able to rebuild it like it is now." She answered, obviously proud of her accomplishments in life, "Come on, let's get your wounds bandaged up."

"Arigato." Pan and Mikal said in unison

She led the two wayward children into her home and they were even more astonished by the amount of room there was on the inside than they were by the outside. She took them downstairs to her laboratory where all of her equipment and experiments were, and proceeded in wrapping a nice tight bandage around Mikal's ribs.

"There, that should work just fine. Just make sure you leave this on for the next three days and take this medicine before you go to sleep and your ribs should be completely healed." Said Bulma as he handed him a vial of blue colored liquid.

"Arigato Bulma-san, I appreciate this very much." Stated Mikal.

"You're welcome, here follow me." She stated and led them upstairs to a couple of empty guest rooms that neither Bulma nor Trunks had used in years. "Here you go, the two of you can stay in these rooms here for the time being. There are some nice clean clothes that the two of you can change into too."

"Um, Bulma-san." Said Pan "not to be rude or anything, but... I don't really like handouts… I'm not saying that..."

"Now what did I say before Pan-chan?" Bulma interrupted. "Don't think of it as charity or anything like that, the truth of the matter is I expect my employees to be nicely dressed when they come to work, and to know what they are doing, and since we have no real schools around here I'm going to have you stay here for now so I can teach you two the skills you need to make it on the outside world." She stated, hoping that she didn't offend either one f them by saying that, but she could see in their eyes that they didn't like being treated differently than anyone else. "Besides, I'm having a dinner party tonight with an old friend tonight, and my son and I would like the two of you to join us."

"A dinner party but we don't know anything about..." Pan started

"Don't worry about you two, I'll introduce you to everyone, just relax okay." Bulma reassured them

"Hai." Said the two of them

"Good, I'll let you two get settled and I'll start preparing everything for tonight. If you need anything you know where I'll be." She smiled and walked off down the stairs.

"I hope we didn't get into something we can't handle Pan." Said Mikal.

"Me too. For some reason this feels more and more like she's trying to adopt us or something and hope that we'll stay and take her job offer." She said

"But isn't that what we need? I'm tired of sleeping in the streets and having doors slammed in my face Pan. She's the only one who's actually giving a chance at a real life." Mikal pointed out

"I know... Well, I guess it can't be too bad, she is offering to teach us everything we need to know, and besides once we start our real jobs, we can start paying her back for everything she's doing for us." Said Pan

"So what are we waiting for? Let's hurry and get dressed and join her downstairs." Said Mikal

"Okay." Pan said

After about a half hour or so, Mikal and Pan came down the stairs washed and cleaned, and dressed in nicely adorned attire. Way to nice for what either one of were used to.

"Now don't you two look splendid." Exclaimed Bulma.

Both Pan and Mikal blushed, they were plainly nervous and somewhat embarrassed by the whole thing. But they accepted it, she was probably the nicest person they had ever run into and they didn't want to make her feel unwanted or anything.

"Here I've made some lunch for you, I hope you're hungry." She said

Hungry was an understatement they were starving, "Hai." Replied Mikal

"Well dig in then, there's plenty of food in the house." Bulma explained

"Arigato Bulma-san!" Mikal and Pan ran to the table and began to eat everything in sight, completely forgetting all table manners. Bulma just looked at the sight and laughed to herself. It had been a long time since she'd a display of this magnitude at the dinner table.

Pan looked up saw what they were doing and immediately apologized for the mess they were causing.

"Never mind that Pan-chan, the truth is I kind of miss the mess." She said

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Mikal

"My son Trunks and his best friend used to make a mess at the table like this every time they would sit down and eat. They had the biggest appetites you'd ever seen. Actually his friend was more like a big brother and teacher to Trunks. But then, when the Jinzouningen killed him, his whole outlook on the world changed. It's pretty hard for him to talk about it even now." Bulma explained

"I'm sorry, we'll be cleaner I promise." Said Pan

"No, go on and be messy, I'd enjoy it." And the three of them laughed at the whole situation. "That reminds me, Trunks should've been back by now. He must still be at Big Mountain City. I hope he gets back soon."

"Big Mountain City? That's pretty far away from here, what's he doing all the way out there?" asked Pan

"Well he said he was looking for a part there to finish his project he's building in the back yard." She explained

"What project?" asked Mikal.

"Here let me show you, I'm sure he won't mind." And she took them to the back yard where the Gravity room was being built.

"Wow, it's pretty big, what is it for?" he questioned

"Well, it's something his father used to use many years ago when Trunks was only a little baby. His father would spend hours in there training his body to get stronger. I guess you can say that he was a fitness buff." A pretty simple cover for what he really used it for.

"How?" he asked

"Well, simply put, it would increase the gravity level inside the chamber slightly making your workout just that much harder. So when you're finished with the training and walk back out into normal gravity, you're much stronger." She explained further, without going into too much detail about how high it can really go. "Well come on, why don't we say that we get started for tonight huh?"

"I'd like that." Said Pan.

"Me too." Mikal agreed also.

* * *

It was about the mid afternoon, it took a lot to fly in the air car, but he didn't mind. Tonight was going to be pretty interesting.

"We're almost there." Trunks said

"At the Capsule Corp.?" asked Lunch

"No, you'll see." He stated

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kyushinhan

"You'll see... We're going to see Chi-chi-san and her father first. I'm going to pick them up too." Trunks stated

"Chi-chi's down there." Asked Luch

"Hai." He said

_[Hmph, I better keep my eye on this guy. I still don't trust him.] _Thought Kyushinhan.

As they landed an old woman emerged from the house. "Oi, Trunks-kun. You're back already, aren't you a little early to be picking us up in your luxury air car?" she said with a smirk.

"Chi-chi-san..." said Trunks

"Huh? What is it Trunks-kun?" Chi-Chi asked

"I have a surprise for you." He said

"A surprise, what kind of surprise?" she wondered

Just then from behind him, an old woman with bluish-purple hair stepped out of the air car, with tears in her eyes.

"Chi-chi is that really you?" Lunch asked

"L... L... Lunch... Is that you?" Chi-Chi stammered

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then ran into each other's arms sobbing and laughing at the same time. Trunks stood by with a big smile on his face feeling good about himself while Kyushinhan looked a little dumb founded about the whole situation.

_[They really do know each other. I never would have guessed.] _He thought

"It's been so long, I thought you were dead! What happened to you?" said Chi-chi

"It's a long story." Responded Lunch

"We have all day." Chi-Chi stated

"Hai, we do!" said Lunch

They all made their way to the picnic table on the side of the house, a table that hasn't been used in years. As they made their way around the Ox- King came outside to see what all the commotion was and recognized who just arrived and sat down at the table with the rest of them.

"Well first of all, Chi-chi, I would like to introduce you to my son, Kyushinhan." Began Lunch

"Konichiwa Chi-chi-san." Greeted Kyushinhan

"Konichiwa Kyushinhan." Chi-chi responded "Lunch I never knew you had a son. How old are you Kyushinhan-kun?"

"Uh, twenty-six." Kyushinhan answered

"Twenty-six? Who's your father?" she asked

"Tienshinhan..." Lunch answered for her son

"Tienshinhan! Really, I knew that the two of you were together for a long time ago before the Jinzouningen came, but I never knew you had a child." Said Chi-Chi

"It's kind of complicated." Said Lunch

"Well we can always start from the beginning. First of all, where have you been all these years I thought you were killed?" asked Chi-chi

"I've been living in the outskirts of Big Mountain City." Lunch explained

"All this time?" She asked

"Hai... After Son-kun died, Tienshinhan and I got back together and moved there where he could continue his training. When the Jinzouningen first came he thought he was strong enough to defeat them along with the others. But he wasn't… He barely escaped the first attack, and when he came back he wasn't the same man he was before... He said that he no chance of defeating them, and when he heard that Vegeta and Piccolo were killed he decided that he had to go fight them and at least try to beat them; even though he knew he wouldn't be able to. We spent that last night together and when I woke up the next morning, he was gone. He left a note on the side of the bed that said, **'Goodbye Lunch-chan. I'll see you again one day, either in this life or the next… I love you.'** That was the last time I would ever see him…" Lunch paused and tried to suppress the tears and the lump forming in her throat with little success. "It wasn't too long after that I heard that he was dead, along with Krillen and Yamcha too... Sometime later after I heard of his death, that I found out I was pregnant, I was so scared."

"It must have been real hard for you." Said Ox-King

"It was... Where's Gohan, I'd like to see how much he's grown." Said Lunch, Chi-chi's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Oh, Chi-chi I'm so sorry... I didn't know, I just thought that, well... When the Jinzouningen were finally destroyed I just automatically thought that Gohan was the one that..." Lunch tried to console her

"I know, it was a long time ago." Said Chi-chi wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Well then who?" Lunch asked

Chi-chi just looked up at Trunks direction.

"Trunks-kun, you..." asked Lunch

"Uh… Hai." Trunks answered awkwardly

"You must be pretty strong, like your father." Said Lunch

"Hai, arigato Lunch-san." Said Trunks. As he looked around he noticed that Kyushinhan had made his way, away from the group, over to the far side of the yard near some trees. Trunks slowly did the same allowing his mother and Lunch talk about the good times they had in the past before all the chaos started and the Ox-King looking over the both of them with proud fulfillment that his daughter was happy again, even for a little while that one of her old friends came back.

"Oi Kyushinhan" said Trunks

"Huh, what is it?" he asked

"What are you doing over here?" asked Trunks

"I just wanted to be alone for a little bit, besides Okaa-san seems happy. I haven't seen her smile like that in years, she's happy." He said

"Hai, so is Chi-chi." Said Trunks

"What's your relationship with her anyway?" Kyushinhan asked

"Who, Chi-chi-san?" Trunks said

Kyushinhan nodded...

"Her son Gohan was like a brother to me. He taught me everything I needed to know about how to survive, and how to fight. He was my best friend... And when those monsters killed him it almost destroyed me, and it nearly destroyed her too. I came by everyday trying everything I could to cheer her up; she was crushed when he died. Gohan-san was the last thing she had and when he died a big piece of her died with him. A big piece of me as well." Trunks told him.

"Hmm, she sounds like my mother when my father died. She never tried to show it, but I knew that her heart had been broken when he was killed… I never even knew my father." Replied Kyushinhan

"Neither did I, he was killed by the Jinzouningen when I was only a little baby. My mother spoke very little of him except to say that he was a proud and strong man." Said Trunks

"So does mine. Hmph, so it seems that we have something in common afterall." Said Kyushinhan

"Hai it does... If you don't mind me asking, how did you learn to fight like that, did your mother teach you?" Asked Trunks

"HA-HA-HA!" Kyushinhan laughed "No she didn't… When I was only a little boy, I found some journals that my father had written. From what I could tell, during that last few weeks when my mother and father had gotten back together, my father recorded everything he possibly could about his training. He wrote down every last detail about all of his techniques and training style. I guess he did it so that incase if, someday, someone were to find his journals that they might be able to use his teachings to help fight off the Jinzouningen. I would sit down and study every page my father had written down and would practice them for countless hours during the day and night. Okaa-san was always worried that I might decide to challenge the Jinzouningen to a battle one day and die…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "She would have been right, no matter how much I trained myself over the years, I knew that I was in no condition to challenge them. The best that I could have hoped for would have been to distract them long enough for Okaa-san and some of the city inhabitants to escape, should they had ever shown up. Okaa-san says that I'm as strong as father used to be when he was still alive, which always made me proud, but I also knew what she was trying to say, without actually it… I wasn't strong enough to survive against them." Said Kyushinhan

"Well you're right about that, you're definitely as strong as your father." Trunks said to himself, not even realizing he said it.

"Huh?" Kyushinhan looked at him

"Huh, oh nothing... Just talking to myself." Said Trunks

"Anyway, I've dedicated my entire to my training, using my father's journals to make myself even stronger than my father was, in case the Jinzouningen would return. Or maybe if something even worse than them would show up one day." He said

"You sound like a real fighter Kyushinhan." Said Trunks

"Thanks." Said Kyushinhan

"I must admit I was very impressed with your skills back there in the city." Trunks stated

"As was I by yours. I had never seen a fighter such as yourself before." Said Kyushinhan and extended his hand in mutual respect. Trunks did the same and they shook hands.

"Oi, Trunks-kun, Kyushinhan-kun, we're going to be late!" it was Chi-chi, obviously shouting for them to hurry up and get moving.

"Hai!" yelled Trunks "Let's go before they get mad.

"I'll have to agree with you there." Said Kyushinhan

"Otou-san are you coming along?" asked Chi-chi

"No, not this time. I'm getting to old for travel, you go ahead and have a good time okay." Said Ox-King

"Hai." And she gave her father a big hug.

A new friendship was started here today, and secretly, Trunks was excited. Ever since Gohan died, he had been lonely, with no real friends to talk to or train with, or to share the battles he must fight in. At least now there was someone he could fight and grow stronger with. Something told him that Kyushinhan would make an interesting friend.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dragon Ball Future Shock: Japanese to English Translations…

**Son-Kun:** Nickname used by the characters in Dragonball for Son Goku

**Konichiwa****:** A courtesy of politeness "Good Afternoon"

**Kun****: **Used when describing that a boy is young. Like Chan, when used with an adult male, it signifies a great friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was an awkward meeting for the four youths, the three older women however jumped right in laughing, crying and reliving old stories of when they were younger. When Trunks first saw Mikal and Pan in his living room, he didn't really know how to react. At first he thought that they might have been a couple of neighborhood thugs breaking into his home. When he landed the air car, the front door was open and he invited Kyushinhan, Lunch and Chi-Chi inside to be met by Pan and Mikal holding some very expensive dishes in their hands. They were obviously surprised by his entrance and his mother was nowhere to be seen and he was about to confront them when Bulma came out of the kitchen clutching some fine dinner glasses in her hands.

"L... Lunch?" she asked quite suddenly when she saw her long lost friend standing next to Chi-Chi.

"Bulma!" she shouted. And the same scene that was acted out earlier today at Chi-chi's house was replayed in the middle of his living room. Bulma was so excited to see her old friend Lunch again that she forgot all about Pan and Mikal.

"Um, Okaa-san," said Trunks, "who are these two?" pointing over to the two teenagers still holding onto the dinner plates.

"Oh, yes! I'm so sorry, I almost forgot. Come over here you two." Bulma motioned for the two of them to come over, "It's okay, this is my son Trunks," pointing to the young man with the lavender hair. "And this is Chi-chi, and this is Lunch," motioning to the two older women. "And this is... Uh... who are you?" she asked the other young man who was a complete stranger to her.

"Oh, Bulma, this is Kyushinhan. He's my son." Lunch answered

"Konichiwa." Kyushinhan replied

"You're son! Wow, you have got to tell me everything that's happened!" she exclaimed "Oh! Before we get any further, let me introduce you to my two new friends. This is Pan," she said putting one arm over her shoulders, "and this is Mikal." Putting the other arm around his.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Pan stated quite nervously.

"Konichiwa." Said Mikal, not nearly as nervous as Pan.

"Pan and Mikal are going to be staying with us for a while." Said Bulma quite plainly

"Nani?" Trunks jumped a little, "Staying with us? But why?"

"Well for several reasons actually... The first reason is because they are going to be working for us, and since there is no actual school for them to learn the skills they need, I'm going to be instructing them myself, and what better place to do that than here; and secondly, they don't have any homes to go to, plus the fact that they pretty much saved my life earlier today." Bulma explained

"Saved your life? What happened Bulma?" asked Chi-Chi. Trunks looked on, shameful at his last statement. They must have been orphaned years ago.

"Well, I was coming out of city hall after my meeting with the mayor, and then this motorcycle gang tried to rob me and these two came to my rescue. They're really good fighters for being so young. Especially Pan here, she took on most of the gang by herself and didn't even break a sweat. Isn't that right Pan?" said Bulma

"Uhh... Hai..." she answered rather bashfully, her cheeks turning to a nice shade of pink.

"There's no reason to be shy Pan, it's true you were very good." Bulma complimented her.

"Arigato Bulma-san, but it was nothing really. They were pretty weak." She tried to explain why she defeated them so easily.

"Well all except for that big guy, he was pretty strong." Stated Bulma

"Hai." Said Pan

Then she looked over at Mikal and realized that he almost lost and started to apologize for her last statement.

"There's no need for you to apologize for that Bulma-san, I know how strong he is." Said Mikal quite flatly.

"Anyway, I offered them to stay in two of the extra guest rooms we have while I teach them, so it looks like we're going to have some company for a while Trunks." Bulma said

"Hai Okaa-san." Responded Trunks

"Now let's get to where we left off, Lunch you have to tell me everything!" Bulma said excitedly

"Hai!" said Lunch

* * *

As the evening progressed, the group settled down at the dining room table and feasted as if they have been doing this for years. Trunks and Kyushinhan insisted that they bring the food when it was finished cooking. Allowing their mothers to catch up for lost time, and to let the two younger guests get comfortable. The food was brought in and everyone looked amazed. It was a lot more food than they originally thought, Bulma prepared more than she was going to do at first because of Pan and Mikal, but now since Lunch and her son Kyushinhan came by with Chi-chi and Trunks, it actually turned out to be a good thing.

Everyone was sitting around the dining table and telling their own stories about what has happened to them over the past twenty years or so. Everyone's tales were filled with drama and sadness but always ended up with some sort of happy ending at the end. Bulma told everyone about how she was rebuilding Capsule Corp and how she provided the police and military with new protective body armor that was similar Vegeta's armor, and how she was also attempting to help build up new hospitals and schools.

The only thing that Trunks left out of his tale, when it was his turn around, was the part about him going to the past and meeting Goku and all of his friends and about how he was able to change the events of the past and able to help create a better future for everyone in the past, but was unable to change theirs'. But he did tell about how he had gone under some extreme physical and martial training and that he was able to defeat the Jinzouningen, which shocked the newcomers at the dining table. Lunch, Kyushinhan, Pan and Mikal. Of course, Bulma and Chi-Chi already knew.

Chi-Chi revealed how she just basically entered a deep state of depression after Gohan died, and that it took a long time for her to recover, and how now that she has accepted that nothing can be changed and how she truly was grateful to still be alive. Lunch and Kyushinhan told their stories about what it was like living in the shadows of Big Mountain City for so many years as the Jinzouningen were still terrorizing the world. Lunch went about how extremely difficult it was for her to raise Kyushinhan alone with the constant threat of death always around the corner. Kyushinhan explained what it was like as a kid when he discovered his father's journals; and that the journals not only explained about his fighting techniques, but that it was more like a memoir of his entire life.

Pan and Mikal basically stayed quiet, listening on to the others, amazed at some of the things they were telling. People being able to fly, shoot beams of energy out of their hands, the only things that they knew were capable of doing the things they were saying were the Jinzouningen; and now they were all dead as far as anyone knew.

Chi-chi noticed their silence and decided to break it. "Pan-chan, why don't you and Mikal-kun tell us about yourselves. I'm sure you got some stories of your own to tell."

As everyone looked in their direction, they felt kind of embarrassed to be put on the spot like this. "Oh but we don't have anything to tell like you do..." Pan tried to say

"Oh non-sense, I'm sure you have some very interesting stories you can tell us." Said Chi-chi

"Uh, well..." The two teenagers looked at each other.

"Okay, um..." Pan started out, "Uh, well… I never actually knew my father, he and my mother met when they were only teenagers and then when she got pregnant with me, she left him. I never understood why, but then one day she told me that she left him because she didn't want to burden him with any more responsibilities than what he already had. Okaa-san was a very proud and strong woman, and she would used to say that Otou-san had the weight of carrying the entire world on his shoulders; I never understood what that meant though. She would used to tell me stories about him, that he was very strong and that he will help the world become a better place to live one day.

About eleven years ago, my mother and I were in West Peppermint City when the Jinzouningen attacked and we were caught underneath some fallen rubble. I don't remember what happened after that that much, but I can remember my mother leaping over me and covering me as the debris fell down around us. I think I must have passed out because the next thing I knew, I was somehow outside of the rubble and Okaa-san was lying next to me and..." Pan's voice started to trail off as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Pan-chan. I didn't know... You don't have to say anything else." Chi-chi apologized.

"I can't remember my parents at all; they died when I was very young. The only family I ever had was my brother. He always took care of me, made sure that nothing happened to me. But then a few years ago we were living on the streets and something inside of him changed. He told me that he refused to live as a victim and that from now on he would be the one running things. So he started this gang and started to bully people, taking their money and belongings. At first I went along with him because he was my brother, but I couldn't stand what he was doing to other people. I told him about it and asked why he would do something that the Jinzouningen would do. I think that was when he snapped, when I said he was like those monsters. He threw me out of his gang and told me that I wasn't his family anymore and that he would beat the hell out of me the next time he saw me." Stated Mikal, telling a small part of his own history.

"That's terrible, how could he do that to his own brother!" Lunch said disgustingly.

"I wish I knew, but we've never been on good terms with each other since then. The truth is he hated the Jinzouningen with all of his being, and I think I broke his heart when I compared him to them." he said.

"Either way that's a horrible thing to do." Said Bulma.

"I guess so..." Mikal was quiet for a little while after that.

An uncomfortable silence momentarily fell over the group, which Lunch decided to break by embarrassing Trunks. "So Trunks, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

And of course he was embarrassed; blushing a light shade of red across his cheeks. "Un, no Lunch-san I don't." A burst of laughter ran around the table at his expense and suddenly Chi-chi noticed something very familiar in one of Bulma's new young friends. It was Pan-chan's facial expression when she laughed that caught her attention. She could have sworn that she's seen her before; by the way she looked at that moment when she giggled at Trunks's obvious humiliation, but she knows that she's never seen her before in her entire life, so she just simply dismissed it as maybe a trick of the light or something. The rest of the evening went very well, conversations lasted all night and early into the next morning before anyone had realized.

"Oh my, it's 2:30am! We'd better get going back home now." Said Lunch

"What, oh no, I hadn't realized it was so late, I had better be going back to before Otou-san gets worried about me." Chi-chi reiterated

"Non-sense, you're all going to stay here tonight, I have plenty of extra guest rooms in my house that I never use. Besides, all of you would probably end up falling asleep at the wheel and cause an accident before you get home tonight anyways." Bulma pointed out

"Are you sure?" Lunch asked

"Of course it is!" she answered.

"Great!" Lunch exclaimed

Mikal was already starting to fall asleep on the couch in the living room. Everyone made their way upstairs, Bulma showed Chi-chi and Lunch to their rooms and said that Kyushinhan could stay in Trunks's room for the night.

* * *

Neither Trunks nor Kyushinhan could sleep that night. Trunks wasn't used to someone else sleeping in his room for long time, no one had slept over at his house since Gohan, and Kyushinhan for that matter wasn't used to sleeping anywhere else besides his own room. To say that it was awkward would have been understating the situation.

"Can't sleep?" asked Trunks staring at his ceiling.

"Nope... You?" said Kyushinhan lying on top of the sleeping bag, on the floor, that was set out for him.

"Nope... I'm not accustomed to having a sleep over." Said Trunks

"I'm not comfortable sleeping in strange places, truth is, I haven't been anywhere else besides my own home... I don't tend to travel around that much." Said Kyushinhan

Trunks sat up on the edge of his bed and walked to the door, "I think I'll go take a walk."

"Hey, it's your place... Go right ahead." Kyushinhan said

Trunks walked very quietly throughout the house, it seemed like everyone was asleep except for him and Kyushinhan. As he made his way to the terrace he noticed that someone was already out there, at first he didn't recognize them but then remembered who it was.

Pan was leaning on the rail staring up at the sky; she was wearing one of his mother's old pajamas that she couldn't fit into anymore. The wind was blowing in her hair and she looked quite pretty actually, he didn't notice it earlier. As he kept looking at her, there was something about her that seemed recognizable, like he's seen her from somewhere before but he just didn't know when. Just then Pan turned slightly and saw someone in the corner of her eye and jumped a little when she saw Trunks in the doorway of the Terrace. Trunks was a little surprised as well and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't to be up here, I'll go." Said Pan

"No that's okay, I didn't mean to startle you like that; I just saw someone standing out here and was wondering who it was, that's all." Trunks stated

"Oh... So it's okay that I'm out here?" she asked

"Sure, what are you doing out here anyway? Can't sleep?" asked Trunks making his way to where she was standing.

"No not really... I don't sleep that much, and whenever I do I usually cry myself to sleep or have nightmares." She explained

"Why? I mean if you don't mind telling me... I don't mean to pry." Said Trunks

"I miss my mother; I loved her very much... She was my entire world." She said

"Oh... I'm sorry." Said Trunks

"It's okay," she said and pulled out her silver locket from around her neck. "This is the only thing I have left of her; it's just a couple of small pictures of Okaa-san and my father." She opened it and looked at the pictures of her parents. Trunks turned his head away, respecting her privacy. Had he did look however, there would have been a picture of someone he would have recognized very well in there, but he didn't.

"Well, I think I should probably be getting to bed now. It's pretty late and the sun's going to come up in a few hours." Said Pan

"Hai, I should do the same... Sorry if I scared you back there." Trunks apologized

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize... Well, uh, good night Trunks." Said Pan

"Good night Pan." He responded

Trunks stayed out on the terrace for a few more minutes and thought to himself, _[I really should get some sleep. I'm going to have to wake up pretty early tomorrow and finish installing the final part for the Gravity Room. With a few minor adjustments to it, it just might work out perfectly.]_ But before he went back to bed, he thought about his friends in the past. He wondered if they lived in peace after they defeated Cell, or if they had ever come across any more enemies. He thought about his younger self and how much different his life would have turned out, never having to live in a world like his. He wondered if his father ever warmed up to the other Trunks in a way that he never did with him… He wondered about a lot of things and about how much he truly missed everyone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not much Japanese from this chapter to translate into English that I haven't already explained in previous chapters. But hopefully the story is coming along nicely for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Trunks woke up the next morning at about 6:30am and noticed Kyushinhan had woken up before him and was gone. He heard some low noises outside and looked out the window to see Kyushinhan in the backyard practicing his kata forms. He recognized the style; Kyushinhan was mimicking the Kikoho technique. It was definitely Tienshinhan's forms all right. He got dressed in his usual clothes; boots, jeans, a dark colored tank top and his denim Capsule Corp jacket and casually made his way outside.

"Not bad," Trunks critiqued "it's pretty good actually, but I think you need to widen your stance just a little more when you perform that move."

"Really? And how would you know that? If you don't mind my asking." replied Kyushinhan, looking over his shoulder at Trunks.

"Oh it's nothing really; it's just that, that's the way I would do it." He said

"Oh really?" Kyushinhan smirked, "You know we never really did get to finish that fight we started yesterday... Why don't we test out your theory on whether or not you can perform the move better than me?" Kyushinhan said

"Is that a challenge?" Trunks smiled

"If you call it that, then yes it is." Kyushinhan smiled back

Trunks pulled off his jacket, threw it on the ground and made his way to the other side of the yard across from Kyushinhan. Both fighters were still smiling as they got into their respective fighting stances and prepared for what would be a pretty interesting matchup.

In an instant, they dashed at each other with lightening speed and collided forearms, testing the other's strength, neither one of them was willing to give way. However, the strain on their muscles forced them to push away, and again they darted at each other. Trunks threw an overhand punch at Kyushinhan's face as Kyushinhan ducked under it and threw an uppercut aimed at Trunks's chin. Averting Kyushinhan's fist, Trunks flipping backwards with both hands, kicking with both legs only to hit nothing but air as Kyushinhan avoided it by spinning sideways in mid air landing to his right hand side.

As he landed, he threw out his leg at Trunks's arms, barely sensing this, Trunks pushed up on his hands propelling himself six feet in the air and landed just in time to block a powerful blow to the head from Kyushinhan's left foot as his other foot came from behind. Ducking under his second kick, Trunks spun in a half circle and landed a solid elbow strike to the small of his back sending him flying about twenty feet in the air across the backyard. As Kyushinhan was still hanging in mid air Trunks followed him intending to land another hit, but his plan was interrupted when he threw his fist and it went right through an after image of Kyushinhan's body. His surprise was also met with a potent blow across the left side of his face. This time it was Trunks who was sent flying in the air and crashing into a tree.

Meanwhile, inside the Capsule Corp. House, in an upstairs bedroom, Pan slowly stirred awake by the noises outside. Yawning and rubbing her eyes she looked out her back window to see Trunks and Kyushinhan exchanging blows faster than she could keep track of, and then all of a sudden they both disappeared. She ran downstairs to the backyard patio to see if she can find where they went. There was no sign of them anywhere, but then she heard some "Boom" noises from above. As she looked up, Pan could see flashes all over the sky of both Trunks and Kyushinhan. She couldn't make out exactly what was going on but she could tell that they were really going at it. Her eyes were gazed wide open; she had never seen anything like this before. Just then they made their way back to the ground, Pan stepped back, surprised at their amazing speed.

"Trunks." She said

Trunks, taken off guard, looked over his shoulder and was pounded in the face by huge fist. Knocked backwards about 20 feet or so, Trunks looked up from the ground at Kyushinhan who had a shocked and puzzled look on his face at the fact that they two of them now had an audience. At that same time, Pan jumped, a bit startled at the voice from behind her. She turned around to see Bulma, Lunch, Chi-Chi and Mikal all standing behind her.

"Trunks, what are the two of you doing this early in the morning?" asked Bulma

"Okaa-san, uh well, we were just sparring." Trunks tried to explain

"Well next time try to do it more quietly." Bulma insisted "You could've woken up the whole neighborhood… If there were any neighbors close enough to hear anyway."

"Hai... Sorry Okaa-san." Trunks apologized

"The same goes for you too Kyushinhan." Said Lunch

"Hai, Okaa-san." Kyushinhan replied

With that settled the three older women turned and headed back in the house, Mikal on the other hand stayed outside with the others, amazed at the recent scene of events that just unfolded before his eyes. He had never seen such a fight before in his life, the power, and the speed. It utterly astounded him.

"Next time Trunks, we're going to finish our fight." Said Kyushinhan

"I agree." Trunks replied

"Oi! Trunks, Kyushinhan... How did you do that? That was amazing!" exclaimed Mikal as he ran up to them both. "The two of you were flying through the air; I've never seen anything like that before."

"Oh, well... It just takes a lot of training and time to get to our level of skill." Stated Trunks

"Really, can you teach me?" he asked excitedly

"Uh, well... I really don't know..." Trunks had never thought about taking on the role of a teacher and mentor to anyone before. It just never occurred to him to do so. However, the more he thought about, the more it made sense to do so. The more people who were trained to fight meant that there would be more fighters to protect the Earth… Just like his friends in the past. "I don't see any reason why not, but I'm not sure how Okaa-san would take it. She does have other plans for you… I would have to ask her first to see if it would be alright to schedule some training time around your studies."

"Really!? That would be great! I promise I won't let you down!" Mikal exclaimed

"HA-HA-HA! It looks like you have a new student Trunks." Kyushinhan laughed and slapped him on the back of his shoulder.

"Kyushinhan-kun!" Lunch shouted from inside the house

"Hai!" Kyushinhan replied

"Can you come here real quickly please?" said Lunch

"Hai!" And with that he left Trunks outside and went to help out his mother

"Please Trunks-san, do you think you can ask her soon? I promise I'll be a good student!" Mikal pleaded

"Well, okay, I also have some other things I have to get to first, but I promise I will ask her. Okay?" he said

"Hai!" Mikal shouted

Pan still stood there in the doorway, not sure about what to say. Mikal was very obvious about his excitement, but she didn't want to make it look like she was as excited about what she saw as Mikal was. Besides, neither one of them knew the Briefs family very well, and she didn't want to overstep her welcome incase Bulma would change her mind about letting them stay at her home and teaching them herself. She knew herself that she was always strong compared to other people but she didn't begin to compare Trunks or Kyushinhan. [How did they get so strong?] She wondered.

"Um..." Pan started

Trunks and Mikal looked over and saw Pan walking over to where they were looking a little nervous.

"Trunks, is it okay if you could train me too?" she asked

"You want to learn how to fight too?" he asked

"If it's not a problem of course. I mean I don't want to get in your way or anything." She said

"No it's alright, but it's just that it's a bit sudden. I mean… I never thought that I would be training anyone to fight. The truth is I'm not sure if I would be a very good teacher, but I promise that I'll do my best." _[Gohan and Goku-san were better teachers than I could ever be.]_ He thought to himself.

"Hai, thank you Trunks-san. I promise I won't disappoint you." Said Pan

"Trunks-kun, Pan-chan, Mikal-kun! Breakfast is ready, come in!" shouted Bulma

As they walked in they saw Kyushinhan with about seven large plates of food in his hands, trying to balance everything while laying them gently on top of the table without dropping of them.

_[Hmm... So that's why she called him in, I'm glad it wasn't me.]_ Trunks thought.

As the sweat beaded on his forehead, Kyushinhan somehow managed to put all the plates down without making a mess, a huge liberation on his part as he breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Later that morning after they had their breakfast, Kyushinhan and Lunch were heading back to Big Mountain City, and Bulma gave them one of their air cars as a present to see them on their way.

"Good-bye everyone, it was good seeing you again!" Lunch cried out over the roar of the hover engine.

"Bye, make sure you come back soon!" shouted Bulma

"Hai, we will!" Lunch shouted back

"Oi Trunks, it was good meeting you. I'll have to start training harder to beat you the next time." Said Kyushinhan

"Hai! So will I!" Trunks replied

"I expect nothing less, from the one who destroyed the Jinzouningen!" Kyushinhan responded

With that last sentence, the air car lifted into the sky, with their friends on the ground waving good-bye as they flew away.

"It looks like I'll have to leave soon too." Chi-Chi sighed. "Otou-san still can't cook very well and I'm worried he might burn the house down if he tries to make breakfast for himself." She said.

"Hai, I'll take you home Chi-Chi-san." Said Trunks

"Arigato." She replied

"Trunks, why don't you take Pan and Mikal with you? They don't have to start school until tomorrow anyway. It'll give them something to do and I can use the time to come up with a proper curriculum." Bulma suggested. "That is, if it's okay with you Chi-Chi."

"Oh, of course it is. I haven't had a full house in a long time. It'll be nice for a change." Said Chi-Chi

"Really, we wouldn't want to impose Chi-Chi san." Said Pan

"No it's okay. Besides, I have a nice big field the two of you can run around in if you want." She said

"Arigato Chi-Chi san." Said Mikal "That does sound pretty nice, I've never seen an actual field before."

"Well, I have a lot of it. I guess I was lucky that the Jinzouningen never came out to where I lived and destroyed everything." Said Chi-Chi

Not too long after that, they were on their way to Chi-Chi's house. Bulma wanted to stay behind to get her curriculum ready for her new students. Besides, she had a couple of projects of her own she wanted to work on also.

It took them a while to reach Chi-Chi's house in the air car, but they didn't mind. The two passengers in the back seats were enjoying the ride as they passed over the cities and the forests below them. They had never seen the Earth from above before. Most of the cities had been utterly destroyed were now nothing but ruins, but a few were beginning to be rebuilt, and repopulated. The forests too were mostly destroyed and the landscapes were nothing but barren desserts. But again, there were some that began to sprout green again. Nature was slowly reclaiming what was once hers, and slowly reversing what was done to her.

"Here we are." Said Trunks as he landed in the front yard.

"Wow you live out here Chi-Chi san!" said Mikal quite excitedly

"Hai." She replied

As they exited the air car, the fresh air filled their lungs and they made their way to the house.

"Otou-san!" shouted Chi-Chi "Otou-san where are you?!" she shouted

"Oi Chi-Chi you're back!" shouted a voice from behind the house. "I'm glad, I was getting hungry and was worried that I might have to cook for myself." Said the Ox-King as he made his way around. "Oh I see we have visitors."

"Hai, this is Pan and Mikal." Said Chi-Chi

"Nice to meet you." They both replied

* * *

In the south end of North Pepper Town, in an old abandon warehouse, Guy and his gang were still recovering from their recent fight with Pan and Mikal.

"Damn that Pan, who the hell does she think she is anyway?! She thinks that she can interrupt me in a fight!" A beaten down and bruised Guy cursed to himself.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for her, we would've had all of that old lady's money and jewelry. I bet we could've gotten at least 100,000 zeni off of her, easy!" Said Toji, one of the gang's youngest members.

"I know, but then Pan and Mikal had to come in and ruin everything. I'm really getting tired of those two, they're always butting in our business." Stated Chyna. She was the only girl in the entire gang, but she didn't care. The other three, Shinji, Kendo and Lee were all sitting on an old couch nursing their wounds and pretty much kept quiet.

"You know, I heard that the old woman was Bulma Briefs, the president of Capsule Corp." Said Toji

"Really?" Guy looked up.

"Yup... I also heard that she took those two back to her house after we lost the..." he stopped short after catching the evil eye from Chyna and Guy both. "Well, I mean uh... Anyway I heard that she took them both home with her. Something about giving them a place to stay and some kind of real jobs and stuff."

"She took them home?" Guy asked

"That's what I heard." Toji replied

"And how would you know that?" said Chyna

"I have my sources." Toji answered smugly

"Yeah right." Chyna scoffed

"Quiet, let me think!" Guy snapped as he put his brain to work on how he could benefit from this situation. "Toji, do you know where she lives?"

"In New Capitol City I think." He replied

"Good, I got a plan get back at those two and get rich at the same time." He smiled to himself

"How?" asked Chyna

"First, we're going to go to New Capitol City and find out exactly where they live. Then we're going to wait until they're asleep; and when they are, we're going to tie them up to their beds and beat them to a bloody pulp. Then after we're finished with that, we're going to loot the entire house before the sun comes up. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Guy laughed maniacally

"Yeah!" shouted everyone in unison

"But remember, Mikal is mine. You guys can have the other two." He stated

"No problem boss, we can handle them." Shouted Shinji from the couch

"I certainly hope so." Said Guy as he stared at Shinji

"But boss, what if they wake up?" asked Lee

"What are you a coward?" shouted Chyna

"I'm not a coward, I'm just being rational. What if they wake up and call the police or beat us up again?" Lee stated

"That's not going to happen this time. This time we're going to take some sleeping gas with us to make sure that they don't wake up." Guy said with confidence

"But where are we going to get sleeping gas boss?" asked Kendo

"Do I have to think of everything in this gang?!" He said and started to think about it. "There's that new chemical plant that opened up a few weeks ago just outside the city, I'm sure they'll have something we can use."

"Yeah!" everyone shouted

"So what do you say gang, you in or not!" Guy shouted

"HAI!" They all jumped and then suddenly fell back down again almost immediately clutching their multiple injuries.

"But first why don't we rest for a while before we get them?" Said Guy while holding on to his ribs.

"Hai..." everyone moaned.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Dragon Ball Future Shock: Japanese to English Translations…

**Kikoho**– Tienshinhan's signature attack. He targets his opponent in a triangle formed by his hands, and then shoots a fantastically powerful energy blast at his opponent. This attack is very dangerous though. It uses an enormous amount of Ki and could easily kill him if he over-used it. This is simply one of the techniques that Kyushinhan learned from reading Tienshinhan's journal.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

On the outskirts of Cashew Island, almost one thousand miles from the coastline of Big Mountain City, a loan figure stays motionless, levitated in the air under the rays of the afternoon sun. Kyushinhan was taking this time to both meditate, and to contemplate on recent events. His first and rather violent run-in with Trunks had opened a door that may lead to a new chapter in his life. He had never encountered another being with a power level as great as his before. Having never coming across the Jinzouningen in the past, this will be the first time that he will be able to truly test his skills and push his potential to new limits. The prospects of doing so made him excited of what could be so many possibilities.

Kyushinhan had been meditating ever since he and his mother returned back home from Capsule Corp. A pulsating field of bright blue Ki coursed its way throughout his body. Hovering above a small cliff, overlooking the forests and coastline of Cashew Island, Kyushinhan straightened his body and opened his eyes. With a new sense of determination for continuing his training, he focused his Ki, and cross his arms across his chest. As light illuminated from his body, he began to split, not once, not even twice, but three times.

The Shi Shin no Ken technique, which took Kyushinhan years to learn from his father's journals, had been performed flawlessly. Three new versions of himself surrounded him, one in front and the other two in back, with himself in the center. Without warning all three versions of himself attacked Kyushinhan head on, giving it their all. His true self, defending the best that he could by blocking and dodging almost every punch and kick that was thrown at him by his other versions.

One version of himself caught Kyushinhan off guard with a flying knee to his lower back while the other two in front landed simultaneous round house kicks, which Kyushinhan was just barely able to block. However, the forces of the combined blows were powerful and sent him plummeting towards the rock face below. Using his Ki to break his fall, he launched himself upwards towards the sky.

His other three versions flew downward to meet Kyushinhan halfway, and all four them were once again involved in a violent exchange of fists, and feet. Ducking underneath one the versions left cross, he shot himself at full force towards him landing a most powerful blow to the center of the stomach, almost to the point of punching his fist straight through his back.

While in this position, a second version came down from above; and descending at lightning speed, and spinning 360 degrees, he attempted to smash a very powerful foot in the top of his head. Sensing his approach, Kyushinhan spun around and caught his assailant by his ankle. Using his momentum, Kyushinhan followed through with the spin and swung the second version into the first one like a baseball bat, sending the first one flying across the sky before he finally crash landed in the forest floor below.

Still in his grasp, Kyushinhan increased the rate of his spin, spinning faster and faster like a tornado. The air surrounding them whipping around like a giant funnel. Releasing his assailant, he was sent straight into the sky higher and higher unable to slow his ascent.

Brining his hands together into a diamond shape, he focused his Ki for one shot...

"KIKO-HOOOO!" He screamed.

Just then a bright, yellow flash of energy shot from his hands and struck with all its power into its target. The blast exploded as a ball of fire in the air, and as the smoke cleared the unconscious body fell to the cliff below.

Looking around for the last one, he couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly the final version of himself appeared behind him and snapped his arms around in a powerful bear hug, squeezing the life out of him. Screaming in pain, Kyushinhan had no choice to power up his level of Ki in order to escape the final version's death grip. Blue flames of Ki exploded all around him as the force of the energy being emitted, hurled the final version of himself away from him. Turning around, he was now faced with a mirror image of himself, who was now also powering up to match the level that Kyushinhan was currently at.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, measuring each other, and in a brilliant white flash; the two of them dashed towards one another. Their fists colliding, neither one willing to give, electricity was sparking and crackling all around them as the pure force of the power being produced finally exploded, sending them in opposite directions.

Again they flew at one another, this time disappearing in the aftermath of a sonic boom. All across the skies of the Cashew Island forest below, the sounds of sonic booms could be heard as the two fighters swapped blow after blow. In the climax of one such boom, the figure of one of the fighters was sent screaming to the earth below as the other followed closely behind.

Unable to avoid his inevitable crash to the approaching floor below, he extended his arms and deflected himself backwards along the ground. Following suit, the other fighter spun forward catching the ground with his feet and launched himself forward only to be met with a flying sidekick to the chest. Which sent him flying across the sky, his opponent used this opportunity and shot himself at great speed behind him.

Not knowing this he stopped himself by using his Ki, only to allow his opponent with the advantage of a stationary target; and which also allowed his opponent to land a double-heel kick in the middle of his back that sent him crashing right into the side of the cliff. Trying to maximize his advantage, his opponent was now preparing a "kikoho" of his own when the faint cry of a "taiyoken" could be heard from the cliff side.

Just then, the entire side of the cliff exploded and crumbled into small pieces as the pure white light, as powerful as the sun burned the retinas of his opponent's eyes. Blinded, his opponent was firing energy blasts in all directions out of desperation. Now, the once downed fighter flew into the air towards him, dodging all Ki blasts with ease.

Landing a solid punch in the face, he landed another and another. To his face, stomach, and chest. Using his remarkable speed and agility he spun around him smashing a powerful back fist to the side of his opponent's temples. Twirling in the air, his opponent had no chance to defend himself as his ribs were met with a commanding roundhouse kick that sent him flying across the sky.

Barely being able to pull it out of him, he was able to stop his movement by using his ki to stop himself. His sight now returning to him, he looked around furiously for his assuming target. Only to see nothing, and then he sensed that he was directly above. However it was too late, by the time he spun around to look, Kyushinhan was already in position for his final attack.

"Do-Don Pa!" he yelled out

The powerful energy beam collided with the final version of himself, sending him hurtling towards the earth below like a comet, and exploding in a brilliance of bright, yellow light that could be seen for miles. Breathing heavily and sweating profusely from his fight, Kyushinhan slowly descended to the earth below. First landing near the version of himself on the rock face of the cliff. Reabsorbing him back into his body, he went from one to the other, finally flying over to the last version of himself who was lying in the middle of a crater that was made by his last Ki blast.

After reabsorbing the part of himself back into his own body, he felt stronger, much stronger in fact but also left him feeling very exhausted.

_[I should do this more often, I feel great.]_ He thought to himself _[I haven't felt like this in a long time. Finally, a challenge to test my skills against, hmph... I will defeat you one day Trunks.]_ The days' training has treated him very well, and only the first of many more to come.

* * *

Back at the Son house...

The five of them were laughing and having a good time. They had spent the entire morning at the Son house and now it was the middle of the afternoon.

"Oh my!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Look at what time it is, how would you kids think about lunch?"

"Hai! That sounds great!" Said Mikal

"Thank you Chi-Chi-san. That does sound real good right about now." Replied Trunks

"Good, I'll get started." Stated Chi-Chi

"Uh, can I help?" asked Pan

"Of course you can Pan-chan." And with that, Pan got up and left with Chi- Chi in the kitchen.

"This has been a good morning. It's been a long time since I've seen Chi- Chi laugh like that." Said Ox-King

"Hai." Agreed Trunks

Inside the house Chi-Chi and Pan were preparing lunch.

"Pan-chan, can you hand me the pot please?" she asked her

"Hai." Pan said and started to rummage through the cabinets looking for it, but was having a little trouble locating it.

"It's at the bottom." Chi-Chi smiled

"Oh, thank you." She replied

As the two ladies were fixing lunch Chi-Chi and Pan engaged in idle conversation.

"So Pan-chan..." Chi-Chi started to say

"Hai..." said Pan

"What do you think about Trunks?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Pan asked in return, confused by Chi-Chi's question

"Well, don't you think he's attractive?" Chi-Chi asked bluntly

When Chi-Chi asked her that question, Pan was taken aback by the forwardness of it and accidentally dropped one of the dishes breaking it, and blushed quite red.

"Gomen-nasai. I didn't mean to..." Pan began to apologize

"Oh, don't worry about it, I have plenty of dishes. You wouldn't believe how many have broken over the years" Said Chi-Chi. "However, you still haven't answered my question."

"Chi-Chi-san, I... I don't even know Trunks that well and..." Pan started out

"Oh, that doesn't matter., I've noticed the way you look at him..." she pointed out

"Nani!" Pan felt embarrassed, and now that she thought about it, she did think that Trunks was cute. But she never thought that she was obvious about it.

"I've noticed him glancing at you too, although he's a little more shy about it. I think you two would make a pretty cute couple." Chi-Chi said

"Uh, Chi-Chi-san, Trunks and I don't have that kind of relationship." Pan stated

"I know, that doesn't mean you can't make one later on in the future." Chi-Chi stated

"Uh Chi-Chi-san..." Pan was quiet red by this time; she couldn't believe that Chi-Chi, a woman she has only recently met was trying to get her together with Trunks, a guy who she's only known for maybe a day or two. Just then Ox-King walked in...

"Is everything okay in here, we heard some noises in here and got worried." He said

"Everything's alright Otou-san, Pan just dropped one of the dishes that's all." She explaine

"Are you okay Pan-chan?" he asked

"Hai, I think I should get some of the food outside now." She said rather urgently so she could avoid some of the questioning Chi-Chi was asking.

"What was that all about, she looked a little nervous?" he asked Chi-Chi

"Hai, I think I might have embarrassed her a little bit, nothing to worry about though. She'll be alright." She said

"Funny..." He said to himself

"What is?" Chi-Chi asked

"Hmm... Oh, nothing." He said awkwardly

"Otou-san, what is it?" Chi-Chi asked again

"Well, now try not to get emotional or anything." He stated, which always made her even more upset and suspicious.

"Otou-san, spit it out already." She said rather firmly

"Well, it's just that Pan reminds me so much of Gohan for some reason." He pointed out.

"Nani?" Chi-Chi said, startled a little by her father's comment. "How?"

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I know how much talking about Gohan is a tender subject for you, and I didn't mean to upset you." He tried to explain

"What do you mean she reminds you of Gohan? Please tell me!" Chi-Chi wanted know

"Well, it's just the small things you know. The way she laughs and the way she smiles that's all. It's the same way Gohan used to smile and laugh when he was her age. It doesn't really mean anything though." He attempted to backtrack

Chi-Chi started to think about what her father said, and thought back when they were all back at Bulma's house. She did notice something familiar about Pan when they were at the dinner table, but she never gave it much thought. However, now that her father said it, she did remind her of Gohan somehow. Chi-Chi didn't like not knowing for sure if Pan had something to do with her son. But now that the thought had been placed in her mind, she had to find out somehow.

* * *

Later that day everything went off without a hitch; the kids had a good time and so did the adults. It was a long time since Chi-Chi has had a good time at home. However, she couldn't keep what her father said to her out of her mind. She still kept all of Gohan's belongings in his old room, she could never bring it upon herself to throw them all out even after all of these years. They were the only things of her son she had left.

It was now getting into the late evening and they had to go home. Trunks pulled out a hoi poi capsule from his pocket and reactivated the air car by pressing the button on the top of the capsule, and in an instant a loud "POOF" was heard, accompanied by a bright orange cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared away the air car revealed itself; Trunks and Mikal immediately climbed in, and as Pan was just about to hop in herself, Chi-Chi tapped her on the shoulder.

"Pan-chan, you be careful okay." She told her

"Hai, thank you for today Chi-Chi san." Pan smiled

"You're welcome." She said

A few moments later the air car took to the clouds and headed back towards Capsule Corp. After they left Chi-Chi went into what was once Gohan's room. She looked at all the old memories that stayed behind. Pictures, old toys, books, even some of Gohan's little child clothes. She kept everything. In the closet was a big foot locker that Gohan kept a lot of his personal belongings in. She had never really looked in it before, even though he has been gone for many years now, she felt like she was invading his privacy. But she had to know what the relation was with Pan. Her Otou-san had been right; there were too many similarities between Pan and Gohan to be a coincidence.

Chi-Chi rummaged through the foot locker. There were old photo albums of earlier days when they were happier. Pictures of when everyone was still alive, Goku, Gohan, Tienshinhan, Krillen, Yamcha, Chao-Tsu. She kept flipping through the pages; there were some of even Piccolo, Vegeta, and even Trunks when he was still a baby. As the pages kept going forward there were fewer pictures of the people she once knew, and then she went to a page that caught her attention. There was a picture of Gohan and a girl that she had never seen before.

As she studied the picture Chi-Chi noticed that the girl in the picture looked a lot like Pan. She had the same hair and eyes as Pan did. By the way they looked in the photo Gohan was probably fifteen, maybe even sixteen years old, so she guessed that the girl couldn't have been much older than that either. There were several pictures of the two of them together, but then the pictures of the girl stopped and went to some that were taken much later in Gohan's life. In the next sets of photos, Trunks was maybe twelve or thirteen, Bulma was in it to along with Chi-Chi and Ox-King together. It was the last picture they had ever taken; it was not long after that, that Gohan was killed in a fight with the Jinzouningen.

Chi-Chi went back to those pictures of Gohan and the girl; she took one of them out of the photo album and looked at it more carefully. As she flipped it over and there was something written on the back that wasn't it Gohan's handwriting, so she assumed that it must have been written by the girl. All it said was simply, "Together forever… Love Videl."

_[Videl... Was that the name of Pan's mother? I can't remember if she had mentioned what her name was or not... Kuso… I'll have to talk to Bulma and see if she knows anything.]_ Chi-Chi was now bound and determined to know more about this mystery girl in Gohan's picture and what Pan had to do with it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dragon Ball Future Shock: Japanese to English Translations…

**Kuso**** - ** A derogatory or curse word "Shit"

**Shi Shin no Ken**- An attack performed when the user concentrates and makes three duplicates of himself. While each duplicate is a separate entity and can think on its own, his power is divided between the duplicates and himself.

**Taiyoken**- In order to perform this attack, the user raises their hands to the sides of their face; a brilliant flash of energy is produced as bright as the sun. The light is then reflected directly into the face of the opponent, causing them to lose their sight for a period of time.

**Do-Don Pa**- The Do-Don Pa is basically a Kame Hame Ha-like blast, however instead of being shot from the palms, it's fired from the index and pointer finger. It's also thinner than the Kame Hame Ha, but no less deadly.

**Videl** – A play on the word Devil.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Early next morning, Pan woke up to the sounds of "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" of the alarm clock on the nightstand next to her bed. She couldn't believe that she actually had to get up at 6:30 in the morning to go to school, (sort of). Pan had never been to school before; she wondered what it would be like. Even though it was only her and Mikal, it was still the same thing. She got out of bed, took a shower, changed her clothes and went downstairs. When she got there, Bulma had already prepared breakfast and saw that Mikal was already sitting down at the table.

"Oh, Ohayo Pan." Said Bulma

"Ohayo Bulma-san." Pan replied

"How did you sleep last night?" Bulma asked

"Quiet well actually, thank you." She answered

"Well eat up you two; we start in a few hours." Said Bulma

"Huh, Bulma-san, where's Trunks? Is he coming to breakfast?" asked Mikal.

"Oh, he woke up earlier. He said that he was almost finished with putting the final touches on the Gravity room and wanted to get started as soon as possible. I swear if he'd just put in as much time and effort with company business as he does with his own projects, he could've taken my position as President by now." Bulma iterated

"Oh, so he's outside then?" asked Pan

"Hai, he should be done by now though I would think. He's been out there in that thing for a couple of hours now." Said Bulma

"Cool, I hope he'll let us fight in there when he's finished." Mikal said out loud. Not to anyone in particular, just mostly to himself. Excited over the concept of learning how to fight the way he saw Trunks and Kyushinhan fight the day before.

"Huh, what do you mean by fighting, Mikal-kun?" asked Bulma

"Oh, when we saw him and Kyushinhan spar each other the last time, we asked him if he could train us how to fight like him, and said he would!" Mikal said with some enthusiasm.

"You too Pan-chan?" she asked, almost in disbelief

"Hai." Pan said nervously, "I hope you don't mind Bulma-san, but Mikal and I would like to get stronger like Trunks and Kyushinhan. But since Kyushinhan lives in Big Mountain City, it's easier if Trunks would teach us. If we got stronger, then we would be able to protect people. He said he would talk to you about it." Stated Pan

"Hmm, he never said anything to me about it." Bulma said quietly, deep in thought

"Huh, he said he would. Maybe he forgot about it." Said Mikal

"You're not mad at us for asking him are you Bulma-san?" Pan asked

Bulma stood there for a few minutes while Mikal and Pan looked at her hoping she would let them train with Trunks. She had to contemplate the idea for a little while.

"No I'm not mad, but it's been a long time since I've had anyone other than Trunks train to fight under the same roof... The last person who did that was his father Vegeta, and he was killed when Trunks was only a baby." Bulma explained. "The truth is, as crazy as it may seem, I actually do miss it… Well, I'll have to think about it a little more, and as soon as Trunks comes out of the Gravity room I'll talk to him about it..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Trunks was lying on his back underneath and inside the main computer core in the center of the Gravity room. Sparks and light were being emitted from where he was in, as he was connecting the final piece together. He was dressed in tattered jeans and an old T-shirt, and as he rolled out from underneath the main computer core, he removed his welder's mask and had a huge smile on his face.

"Finished! Finally! It was a lot harder that I thought it would be but I finally got it done." He spoke aloud to himself. "Now let's see if it works."

Putting the welding torch and mask away in a floor compartment near the entrance of the Gravity room, he returned to the main computer core, secured the side panel, and began entering commands into the computer to begin running the diagnostics on all of the complex systems. After a few minutes, readouts came back positive.

**"ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONING NORMALLY."** The readout on the computer monitor displayed.

"Yes! That's exactly what I wanted to see. Computer begin voice recognition program." Trunks said out loud to the computer.

**"Voice recognition program established and operating at optimum efficiency."** The computer responded in a soft female voice

"Excellent, begin holographic training program number one." Trunks commanded

**"Training Program One initiated... Select environment..." **The computer responded

"Select random landscape setting and weather pattern." Said Trunks

"**Command acknowledged."** The computer stated

Acknowledging his last command, the interior alloy walls of the room around him began to change shape and took form of a desert like surrounding with tall rock-like plateaus all around him. There was a gloomy sky above him with dark gray clouds as they began to thunder and lightning. The wind picked up and sand and dust peppered his face as the temperature began to rise, getting hotter and hotter; slowly making him sweat.

_[Amazing, this place feels so real, it was as if I was really here.]_ He thought to himself.

**"Set Gravity level..."** The computer requested

_[Hmm, I haven't trained hard in a long while; maybe I should start with something light to begin with.]_ He said to himself. "Set level to fifty times Gravity." Said Trunks.

"**Command acknowledged."** The computer replied.

All of sudden, it felt as if an enormous weight was instantly dropped onto his shoulders as he nearly doubled-over from the drastic change in gravity.

"Oh yeah, it's been far too long since I've trained. It's going to take me a little while to get used to this." Trunks said to himself.

**"Select opponents..." **The computer requested

"Run all opponents at random. Except for those opponents from my personal training file." Said Trunks

"**Command acknowledged."** The computer replied.

Almost immediately Trunks was blindsided by a giant claw like fist to the right side of his face and was catapulted across the landscape and crashed into a rock plateau twenty feet away. Instantly the monster that struck him leapt into the air and crashed down in the pile of rocks that was just recently created. However, Trunks was able to dodge the attack, but just barely. The high level of Gravity stunted his reaction time and made him much slower than he expected to be… But he was still fast enough to get out of the way with no worries.

_[Damn, I didn't see that coming… This is going to be fun after all.]_ Trunks thought to himself.

Looking over his opponent, he was one of the dozens of a variety of monster images that he had scanned into the computer's memory to provide a wide scale of possible holographic opponents to train with. It was a monster from an old issue of "Jump" magazine. An old, popular, manga-comic book from when he was a little kid. The monster resembled a big, red, crab-like creature with big claws, four eyes, a spiked exo-skeletal shell and was very strong.

Trunks launched a forward attack and was surprised when the crab-like monster fired an energy beam from its mouth. Trunks dodged the attack and fired an energy beam of his own that struck the monster in its torso. Knocking it to the ground with a loud thud that sent dirt and rock into the air. Jumping into the air and flying straight down, Trunks came crashing down directly onto the monster. However, it grabbed both his ankles and hopping up quickly it began to spin him around and threw him into another rock plateau. But unlike the last time, Trunks just used his momentum to bounce of the rock and speared the monster directly in the sternum sending him flying across the horizon.

As the monster slowly disappeared over the dark sky, he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed right behind him and ducked his head in time from being sliced off his shoulders… He spun around to see that his new opponent was another manga-comic book character. A green, samurai lizard, clad in full armor with long razor sharp claws and a powerful whip- like tail.

The lizard swung his sword over and over again attempting to strike Trunks. Trunks on the other hand kept moving backwards further back, dodging the blade with remarkable speed. Suddenly, the lizard spun around cracking his tail and struck Trunks in the chest. The sharp impact almost knocked the wind out of him, as the sword came flying across his face. Flipping backwards, Trunks was nowhere in danger of being cut, just then the samurai lizard appeared behind him and sliced his sword downward, towards the top of his head.

Trunks caught the blade with his hand and punch his reptilian adversary directly in the face sending him colliding with rocks behind. The samurai lizard then flew high into the air and fired several energy blasts at Trunks. Trunks took to the air himself and shot himself right past the lizard and struck him in the back of the head with a powerful back fist that sent roaring to the ground below like a falling star; and then from above him came another blast. This time as he looked up to block it; it was from a giant purple like creature with two heads, four arms and bat wings.

His training went on like this for hours, with one opponent after another. A new one always appearing right after the former one when Trunks defeated them. For being in fifty times gravity, Trunks was doing pretty well against computer-generated adversaries. He wanted to warm up and get used this level first before he began his real training program. That would be much more difficult, especially with the opponents that he had programmed for it.

He had downloaded the images of all his friends from his mother's old photo album, Tienshinhan, Yamcha, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and even Gohan and his father. He specifically programmed them to act like the real ones he knew. Hopefully they won't act to real to where he would get emotional about it, however, even that too would also be a part of the training. After several more hours, he noticed that it was almost 4:30 in the afternoon before he even knew it; which was validated when his stomach began to rumble, he had to admit he was getting hungry. Training like this in fifty times gravity can work up a big appetite.

"Computer end training program and set gravity level to normal." Said Trunks

"**Command acknowledged."** The computer replied.

After a few moments, the violent settings around him disappeared as it was replaced with the real background of the metallic interior of the gravity room, and the gravity level began to slowly ease up until it was lowered back to normal.

Sweat beaded off Trunks's face and he was breathing deeply as he wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. With the gravity now set to normal he felt extremely light and thought he would float into the air if he didn't have more weight put on him… He liked the feeling... There was a towel and a bottle of water he had set in a floor compartment near the entrance of the room early on. He removed the top of the compartment, picked up the towel, wiped the rest of the sweat off his face and body and began to drink giant gulps of water and it refreshed his body as it went down, but then his stomach rumbled loudly once again and he needed to get some food in him.

_[Maybe Okaa-san started dinner early… Yeah, right… I seriously doubt that she would make dinner this early.]_ He thought to himself.

As Trunks was walking into the house he saw the three of them sitting in the living room chatting away about something as Bulma looked up and saw her son.

"You've been in there all day, what have you been doing this whole time?" Bulma asked

"Training." Trunks shrugged

"Training? The entire time?" she asked again, slightly surprised that he actually spent the entire day in the gravity room training.

"Hai, it was actually kind of fun. I forgot how enjoyable it was, and with the modifications I made, it'll make it even more so and far more practical." He said proudly

"Uh-huh… Trunks, was there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked

"Huh?" He arched his brow

"You remember… Something about training Mikal and Pan, wasn't it?" she said as the eyes of Mikal and Pan turned and gazed at Trunks.

_[Kuso! That's right... I forgot about that.]_ He cursed himself. "Oh… Yeah… I was meaning to ask you about that… I got so caught up in completing the upgrades in the Gravity Room that I completely forgot. I'm sorry Pan, Mikal." Trunks apologized

"That's okay, besides that's what we thought happened." Smiled Pan

"Well, uh, anyways Okaa-san... Is it okay if I started to train Mikal and Pan? After the sparring session I had with Kyushinhan, they were very interested in learning and I kind of already promised them I would… As long as it wouldn't disrupt their education of course." asked Trunks scratching his head.

"Well..." Bulma was silent for several minutes taking everything in. "Hmm, I tell you what... I'll let you train them here, but it has to be either in the back yard or in the gravity room; not in the house."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of training them inside." Said Trunks

"Also, I have one more condition." She added

"Huh, what would that be?" asked Trunks

"The condition is that you will have to start taking a bigger part in company business, like a real business man." Bulma stated quite firmly

Trunks's jaw dropped and his eyes widened like melons. "Whaaaaatt! But Okaa-san, I don't know anything about business! That's your department." Desperately stating his case

"Oh, I think you know more than you think you know, besides, you're my son. Not only are you a scientist like your mother, but also you're a first- class business professional like your mother as well, and someday you're going to take over the company like I did from my father." Bulma said proudly

His jaw still hanging open, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't have the first clue about business or the company. His passions were in science and fighting. That's all he's ever truly been good at… Not business… Just the thought of all that paperwork sent chills down his spine.

"Those are the terms." Crossing her arms in front of her. "You can always learn a new trade besides fighting you know."

"I...I...I...I..." Trunks stuttered.

"Please Trunks, please." Mikal pleaded, he urgently wanted to learn how to fight and didn't want Trunks to say 'no.'

"I... Uh, okay... I guess... It's a deal… I'll learn to be a business man..." Trunks relented. His shoulders slumped low and he felt his soul die just a little with the very thought of it.

"Good! Then you can start tomorrow by closing the deal with the Mayor in North Pepper Town I started not too long ago." Bulma stated

"What! You want me to start tomorrow!" Trunks exclaimed

"Yes, you're going to close the deal with the Mayor about opening up a new state-of-the-art hospital there. They haven't had a real hospital in over ten years, so this deal will benefit everyone in the entire city." Bulma explained

"But I don't know anything about the new hospital!" Trunks stated

"Well then here..." she said as she slammed a stack of papers and documents almost three feet high into Trunks's hands, seemingly out of nowhere.

"This... This can't be... This can't be happening… I've got to read all of this?" Tears streaming to his eyes

"Hai, and you should start pretty soon, you have to close it by tomorrow at noon. Now with that settled, I'm getting hungry, let's start dinner." She said and gestured to Pan to join her in the kitchen

"Hai." Said Pan and she went with Bulma into the kitchen while Mikal was looking at Trunks with the biggest grin on his face.

"Man Trunks, I'm glad I'm not you right now. That'll take you all night to read." Said Mikal jokingly.

The shocked looked on Trunks's face disappeared as his head slowly turned to Mikal with a menacing look on his face that would have made his father proud of his son.

"W-W-W-What? W-What is it?" Mikal said as total fear suddenly shot throughout his body; he didn't like the look in Trunks's eyes.

"If I'm going to read this, then so are you." Trunks said evilly

"W-W-W-What!?" Mikal exclaimed

"You're going to my assistant, which means that you're going to go with me tomorrow and help me close that deal. If I got to do it, then you're going to do it too." He said with an evil smile, very much like Vegeta's.

"Huh! But I'm not a business man!" Mikal tried to explain

"Neither am I, but if I'm going to be, then so are you. It's your way of paying me back to train you." Just then he dumped half the stack into Mikal's arms. "Now start reading!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Back at the Artic Laboratory, the super computer had completed the design for a new model of Jinzouningen from extra components and remnant parts of earlier models, to be deployed as an enforcer and reconnaissance unit.

**Design complete…**

**Beginning construction of Android Unit Twenty-Two...**

From the center of the room, a huge table rose from the floor, along with giant motorized arms and tools from both the floor and the ceiling. Sparks flew as these arms were placing mechanical parts on to the table.

**Construction is initialized...**

**Download program into Android processing unit...**

The monitors of the super computer then displayed a bar that began to read the percentage completion of the program download, and in only a few minutes the readout went from 0 percent to 100 percent.

**Download Complete...**

As the construction of the Jinzouningen unit continued, another readout was suddenly displayed on the monitor screens.

**Estimated time of completion... Six months, twelve days and seventeen hours…**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dragon Ball Future Shock: Japanese to English Translations…

**Ohayo****: **A courtesy or politeness, "Good Morning," added with the word "Gozadimas" it has a more formal meaning "Very Good Morning"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Trunks and Mikal were in an air car flying towards North Pepper Town; they had spent the entire night reading over the documents and contracts concerning the new hospital deal with the city's mayor. It was already 9:00 am and they were just about 5 minutes away and neither one of them had gotten much sleep. In fact, they weren't done with the stacks that Bulma gave them until around 6:30 am. They had bags under both of their eyes, but they were determined to make this deal go through, no matter what. Trunks even had to put on a suit and tie for this deal, and he hated wearing suits.

"Oi, Trunks. There it is, down there." Said Mikal pointing down over to the capital building of the city.

"Good, let's just land down in front." Said Trunks as he continued to pilot the air car

"Hai." Mikal agreed

Landing the air car in front of the capital building, neither one of them knew that they were being watched from across the street in an alley way.

"Hey Toji, look at this..." said Shinji

"What is it now Shinji?" replied Toji, accidentally releasing his mugging victim to the ground. "Hey get back here!" he yelled. But it was too late, by the time he realized what he did, the would-be victim of yet another mugging was running away at top speed.

"Now see what you did, I almost had his wallet." He scowled

"Toji look! Over there by that air car, isn't that Mikal?" said Shinji

"Huh!" Toji made his way over to the alleyway opening behind a dumpster. "Yeah it is! Hmph, that little bastard, I hate that kid… Huh? Hey who's that guy with him? I've never seen him before."

"I don't know, but he looks like an important guy. He's wearing a suit and tie, and holding a briefcase and everything." Replied Shinji

"What's Mikal doing hanging out with a business man anyway?" he wondered

"I don't know... Hey I got an idea, let's go mug 'em. That other guy doesn't look that strong. I bet the two of us can take 'em both." Shinji said

"Good idea, but first we should go and tell Guy, he'd want to be in on it too." Said Toji

"Right, I'll go back and tell him that Mikal is back. He'd want some revenge after what happened the last time." Shinji replied

"Alright, go ahead; besides I don't see Pan anywhere so this should be an easy one to do. Like you said, that business guy looks like a bit of a pushover." Said Toji. "I mean look at him, he can't even stop messing with his neck collar, he looks nervous."

The statement was partially true, Trunks was trying to loosen his neck collar because he was having trouble breathing. It was on too tight and he was incredibly nervous about the deal with the mayor since he had never done anything like this before. How his mother would even consider of having him doing something like this, he will never know. "Well Mikal, no point in wasting time, let's go." Said Trunks

"Hai, I just hope that everything goes well." He replied

"Yeah, me too." They both casually walked up the stairs of the capital building to the main entrance and went inside. Meanwhile Shinji and Toji were watching the both of them, the entire time.

"Okay, Shinji go back and tell Guy about Mikal right now, and I'll stay here and make sure they don't leave." Smiled Toji

"Right, I'll be back." Suddenly, Shinji pulled out a hoi poi capsule, that he stole from an elderly couple, from his pocket and clicked the button. With a loud "POOF" the capsule turned into a hover van. Hopping into the driver's seat, Shinji took off into the air and made way to their hideout.

* * *

Back at the gang's hideout, Guy and the rest of the gang were stuffing their faces with a load of sweet and sour chicken they ripped off from a delivery boy a few minutes earlier just as Shinji pulled in.

"Oi guys! Huh, hey wait a minute... You guys have food and you weren't even going to tell us!" yelled Shinji

"Oh we're sorry, should we have?" Lee stated quite sarcastically

"Well, it would have helped you know." Shinji retorted only to be met with laughter by Lee, Kendo and Chyna

"Is there something you wanted Shinji?" asked Guy

"Huh, oh yeah! Mikal's back!" he said

"Nani?!" Guy said as he gulped down a large portion of chicken

"Yeah, he's back with some business guy at the capitol building right now. Toji is keeping an eye on them." Shinji explained

"Alright, let's go!" Guy commanded.

They all climbed on board the hover van and took off back towards the capital building. As the rest of the gang gathered in the alley where Toji was waiting for them, Trunks and Mikal had already exited the building and dropped on their butts on the steps of the capitol building.

"Oi, Guy there they are, they just came out." said Toji

"Move over and let me see." Said Guy shoving out Toji of the way and hiding behind the dumpster so he wouldn't be seen.

"What are they doing?" Kendo asked

"It looks like they're just sitting there." Guy answered

"Good, let's jump them." said Chyna

"No, remember the plan. First we'll track them to where they live and hit them in the middle of the night. Kendo, Lee, did you two get the sleeping gas?" he asked

"Hai, it was harder than it looked, we almost got caught by the police. But we were able to lose them before they caught up with us." Lee answered

"It doesn't matter now, we'll wait until they leave and then track them down when they reach New Capitol City. Take a look at the air car they're driving, it looks like a silver, four-seater, with the license plate "CPSL CRP1". You guys remember that number, when we get to the city, that'll be the car we'll be looking for." Guy stated

"Well, okay Guy but, what do we do until then?" asked Chyna

"First, we wait until they leave and then when they do, we go back to the hideout and get the sleeping gas and start driving to New Capitol City. When we get there we wait for nightfall and then scout the city until we find them." Guy answered

While all of this planning was going on in the alleyway, Trunks and Mikal were sitting on the steps of the capitol building, almost to the point of sobbing.

"Five Minutes... That's all it took was five minutes... He just needed to sign the contract and that was it? This is completely unfair, we spent all night going over those papers and documents and we didn't even need to. We didn't even get any sleep because we were so stressed out over the deal." sobbed Mikal, as his eyes were watering

"It's not fair at all, Okaa-san knew this would happen. She did this just to toy with us. She wanted to see if we could take it... Well, we might as well go back and tell here the good news I guess." Said Trunks his eyes to on the point of watering also.

"But Trunks, ten thousand pages... We spent last night going over ten thousand pages of policies, and rules, and procedures and all kinds of stuff I can't even remember anymore." Mikal complained

"I know Mikal, I know… Let's just try to get past it now. It's over and we have to move on... I'm so tired right now; I think I'm going to take a nice long shower when I get back and then go to bed... Come on Mikal, let's go." said Trunks. They stood up and the two of them made their way to the air car and climbed in. However, Trunks stopped for a second and looked around the area.

"Huh, what is it?" asked Mikal

"I thought... Hmm, I thought we were being watched for a second… My mind must be playing tricks on me. I'm so tired right now… Oh well, it doesn't matter let's just go back." Said Trunks

"Hai." Mikal replied as he strapped on his seatbelt. Moments later, the air car lifted into the air and began its flight back to New Capitol City.

Back down in the alley...

"Damn, that was close. I thought he noticed us for a second. It's a good thing we were behind this dumpster otherwise he might have seen us." said Guy "Alright guy's lets go back to the hideout and grab the gas, we got a long trip ahead of us."

"Hai." they said in unison.

* * *

Later that afternoon, around 4:00pm, back at the Capsule Corp House, Mikal and Pan were just finishing up on their "school work" for the day and decided they needed a break. Mikal hadn't been fairing so well because of his lack of sleep from the night before, and it showed.

"Man, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be." said Mikal

"I agree, I never thought school could be so complicated." said Pan

"Oh this is just the easy part, wait until I start teaching you the hard stuff." stated Bulma

"Hard stuff, you mean it gets harder than this?" asked Mikal

"You got it." smiled Bulma

"Oh no..." he said

Bulma just smiled and laughed at the response, it made her feel good to be teaching them about the company business. After she's gone, Trunks will be left with Capsule Corp all by himself, and he's going to need all the help he could get. At about that same time Trunks walked in from the back yard with a towel wrapped around his neck and a bottle of water in his hand. As tired as he was, he wasn't going to let it interfere with his training. If anything, the lack of sleep would only push him further in getting stronger.

"You done with school for today Okaa-san?" questioned Trunks

"Hai, I am. Are you about to start their training session." She asked

"If you don't mind? I figured starting their training right after your classes would allow them to vent off some steam and frustration from learning all day." He said

"Well that's good… Wait? What was that?" she scowled

"Nothing! I said nothing!" Trunks quickly backed up

"Hmmmmm… Fine, they're all yours now." Bulma said

Trunks sighed to himself for not receiving the full wrath of his mother and focuses his attention back on Mikal and Pan. "So, are you guys ready to start your training now?" he asked the pair

"Oh, yes of course, we'd love too." Pan said a little too enthusiastically

"Good, you two should probably go and get dressed in something more appropriate… I think I got something that might work for you two." He stated and motioned for them to follow him.

He led them upstairs to his room, where he opened up the footlocker at the foot of his bed. Inside were some of his old fighting Gi's that he hadn't used in years. Looking at them had brought memories of the past and he fought hard to stop them from overwhelming his emotions. "Here you go you two. This one should fit you pretty well Mikal." he said while passing him an old, dark blue, training Gi with a red sash that he used to wear when Gohan had trained him so many years ago.

He also had one of Gohan's old Gi's in there as well. It was the one Gohan used to wear when he was a teenager and Trunks was still a little boy. "Hmm, I think this one might be too big for you though Pan. I'm sorry, but that's the smallest one I can find." He was actually a little hesitant in giving it to Pan, because it once belonged to Gohan. It was his old orange training Gi with the Kanji symbol for "Hope" on the back, with a blue undershirt. He had always felt very protective of it, but for some strange reason that he couldn't explain, he felt that it was also hers somehow.

"I think I can make it fit." They turned around to see Bulma watching them from his doorway.

"Are you sure Bulma-san?" asked Pan

"Of course I can, it'll just take a few minutes, no big deal. Come on, let's go to the sewing room and I'll tailor it to fit you right." said Bulma as the two women left Trunks's room

"Well, while they're fixing Pan's Gi, I'll be outside waiting for you two okay." Said Trunks

"Hai." Mikal responded and began to change.

About 15 minutes later Mikal was already outside; the Gi actually fit him much better than Trunks had originally thought it would and Mikal seemed to be really excited about starting his new training.

"It looks good on you." Trunks remarked

"You think so?" he asked

"Yeah, not bad." Trunks replied

"Oi, I'm ready too." came Pan's voice from behind the two. Bulma had done an excellent job of tailoring the Gi to fit Pan; a little too well actually. Trunks couldn't help but to stare at her as she made her way towards the two. He hadn't really noticed all the curves in her body before until now. The Gi hugged every inch her body, it was so form-fitting his breathing became stalled. It looked almost completely skin-tight, as far as he was concerned.

"_How can she even breathe in that?"_ he thought to himself

"Huh, is something wrong Trunks?" asked Pan

"Nani? Oh, no-no-no of course not. It's just, uh… I uh, I wasn't expecting Okaa-san to finish it so fast that's all. It looks good on you." Trunks muttered out and slightly embarrassed. He could feel his cheeks turning pink right about now.

"Oh, you really think so? Thank you, Bulma said that this should do me well, it feels really light and comfortable too." Pan smiled

Mikal on the other hand just took it all in stride and thought nothing of it; in fact he was getting quite anxious to start his training.

Trunks coughed momentarily and finally got his bearings together. "Okay, well let's get started then. First off, we're going to learn on how to control your Ki." Trunks stated, trying to sound like a real sensei would. Remembering the first time Gohan started training him as a young boy.

"What's Ki?" asked Pan

"Hmm... Well... To put it simply, Ki is the energy that's inside of you. It's what makes you alive; every living thing on this planet has Ki, and if you can learn to control your Ki, you can get stronger and do amazing things." Said Trunks

"Like what?" asked Mikal

"Well, like flying for example. Remember when the two of you saw Kyushinhan and I spar each other, that's just a sample of what you can do if you learn to control Ki like we can." He explained

"Cool." said Mikal

"Okay what I need the two of you to do first is sit on the ground with your legs crossed like this..." Trunks demonstrated. "Then place your hands in front of you stomach like this... Then I want you two to close your eyes and concentrate on focusing your Ki to this space between your hands and try to make it form into a ball. Watch..." Trunks showed his new pupils exactly what he wanted from them, and in just a split second, a glowing, golden ball of energy, the size of a softball, formed in the middle of his hands. Both Mikal and Pan were awe struck by this; they had never known it possible for a human to have this kind of power before.

"Now you two try, but remember, don't force it to happen, relax and imagine the Ki flowing through your body like a river. Let it flow though you naturally, but direct the currents to your desired path." As he was giving out his commands, both Mikal and Pan were focused on doing this simple task; a task that will prove to be far more complicated and difficult than either one of them ever thought.

An hour had passed by and nothing was happening, and understandably both of them were starting to get frustrated. Trunks didn't think that they would be able to accomplish this right off the bat. But these two were strong fighters; he had sensed that right from the beginning. He knows they can perform this; it'll just take time. "Imagine as if the ball of energy is already there in your hands and you're holding it, don't try to make it happen, you have to let it happen. Feel the Ki pulsating from your body, flowing into your hands, and feel it leave through your fingertips. Just breathe normally and it should happen all on its own."

The pair relaxed listening on Trunks every word, and slowly, very slowly, after about another 10 minutes or so it started to happen. First, Pan felt a small amount of heat emanate from her hands and could hear a quiet humming noise. She opened her eyes to see a tiny golden ball of energy, no bigger than a marble, floating between her hands.

"Yata, I did it, I did it!" she exclaimed and began to jump up and down from her success

"Very good Pan, I knew you could do it." said Trunks

Moments later Mikal was yelling the same thing, they had both achieved this small yet tremendous goal of learning how to control their Ki in ways the never knew possible until now.

"Good, both of you did very well, now that you've learned how to do that, I'm going to teach the next step in controlling your Ki. Now, I want both of you to stand up and try to levitate above the ground like this." Demonstrating again at what seemed to be a simple feet, but in fact was much harder than it looked.

Trunks floated about two feet above the ground; "It's basically the same thing as before. Except this time instead of forming an energy ball in your hands, imagine yourself floating, and feel your Ki lifting you into the air like you were standing on a cushion or pillow. Remember don't try to force it because if you force it, then it'll never happen. You have to let your Ki do the work for you and just let it happen on its own."

They stood there with their eyes closed, meditating, trying to feel themselves floating in the air. After about 20 minutes or so, there was a slight stirring in the wind, emanating from Pan and Mikal. Very slowly they started to rise in the air, only a few inches at first, but then they started to get a little higher and higher. Finally, they opened their eyes and saw that they were in fact at almost eye level with Trunks now. At first they didn't think much of it until they saw that Trunks was actually floating about 20 feet in the air, and so were they.

"That was very good you two, now try to land on the ground slowly." said Trunks as he himself landed with both feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Hai." they said in unison, and slowly descended to the earth below.

"We did it!" shouted Mikal "I never thought I would ever be able to do something like this!"

"Well you did, and I'm proud of both of you!" Trunks exclaimed

"Really?" asked Pan with a big innocent smile

"Of course I am. You two accomplished in a couple of hours what took me a couple of days to learn." explained Trunks "Okay, now that you've both succeeded in those tasks, I want you to combine them. Floating in the air and forming an energy ball in your hands at the same time, and we'll just keep practicing this for now until you both have mastered it."

"Hai!" exclaimed Pan and Mikal

* * *

Meanwhile...

At the same time that Pan and Mikal had started their training, Guy and his gang rode into the outskirts of the New Capitol City on their motorcycles.

"Alright you guys, we're finally here... Let's find those little bastards and make them pay for messing with us." Said Guy

"Yeah!" the rest of them said in unison

"Good let's split up and search the city. Now remember, if you see them, don't let them see you, just come and find me. We'll meet up at that old water tower over there." said Guy pointing to the water tower in question about one hundred feet down the road. "Agreed!" he said, more as a statement of fact and not a question

"Got it boss." said Toji

"Good, then let's get going." With his last command they took off again on their bikes splitting up in all directions.

The sun was already starting to go down as Guy was riding on his bike searching for the Capsule Corp building and the car the spotted earlier, and by pure luck, he happened to be headed straight for it. About four blocks down the road he saw the Capsule Corp House with a silver, four seater, luxury sedan parked in the front drive way.

_[That must be it right there. I better park this bike around here somewhere and make the rest of the way on foot so they won't hear me.]_ He said to himself. Ditching his motorcycle behind the local mini-mart, he made his way to the Capsule Corp house. It was getting dark now so the likely hood of him being seen was remote.

He made his way to the drive way, _[That's the same license plate number CPSL CRP1. This is the place all right!]_ Thinking to himself and looking around just to make sure he wasn't spotted by anyone, he slowly crept his way behind the trees around the back yard. _[Man this place his huge, it's like they have their own forest or something.]_

Just then he saw three people standing in the back yard. Two of them were dressed in some funny looking clothes, and the other one was dressed in plain jeans and a T-shirt, as far as he could tell from his position behind the trees. _[Wait a minute, that's them! What are they doing in those stupid get-ups.]_ Tthen all of a sudden it was as if they shrunk in front of his very eyes. _[What the... My eyes must be playing tricks on me. It's just the light getting dark, that's all.]_

What he didn't know was that he had just witnessed all three of them, Trunks, Pan and Mikal descending to the Earth for the last time before heading inside, and as they entered the house Trunks stopped short and looked around again as he did earlier that day in North Pepper Town.

"Trunks, what is it?" asked Pan

"Hmm… Nothing... I thought I heard something." He said

"Oh okay." She replied

_[That's twice today... Somebody is definitely out there in the trees somewhere. Oh well, whatever he wants from this place. He won't get far if he tries anything.]_ Thought Trunks, and he smiled to himself and went into the house.

_[Kuso! That was close. That's twice today he almost saw me. I must be making more noise than I thought or something. Either way, I know where you live now, and we'll be coming back real soon.] _Guy said to himself. He slowly made his way out of the trees; making his way back to his bike, he rode off to meet the rest of his gang at the water tower.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dragon Ball Future Shock: Japanese to English Translations…

**Ki****: **The internal life force or energy that are in all living things.

**Kendo****: **Ancient Japanese marital art of sword fighting

**Lee****: **Chinese meaning "strength"

**Chyna****:** Wordplay on China

**Toji****:** Taken from Toji Suzahara, from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Shinji****:** Taken from Shinji Ikari, from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

The next morning, the daylight of the rising sun peered through the open curtains in Chi-Chi's bedroom. As the morning sleep drained its way out of her body, she found herself staring up at the ceiling. It's been several days since her father made the observation about how similar Pan was to Gohan. She tried not to think about it, but it has occupied every waking moment of her life since then. She just wasn't able to put it out of mind. What does Pan have to with Gohan? She couldn't stand it any longer, she had to know. After several long minutes of thinking about her son, Chi-Chi finally got dressed, went downstairs, and fixed her father some breakfast.

"Oi Ch-Chi, you're not having any?" He asked as he sat down at the dining table

"Not today Otou-san, I'm not hungry." She answered

"Oh okay, if you're sure. I could leave some for you for later if you want." He asked ker

"No Otou-san, that's quite alright. You can have all of it." She said

"Well, okay then." Ox-King replied and began to eat

Chi-Chi went back into the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed Bulma. "Ohayo Gozadimas."

"Ohayo Gozadimas Chi-Chi. How are you?" asked Bulma

"Oh I'm okay, how about you?" she said

"I'm doing great! I'm starting to teach a class with Mikal and Pan-chan in a couple of hours." Bulma stated

"Class? What kind of class?" Chi-Chi asked

"Science, math, business and economics." Bulma responded proudly

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not in a class with you. Hahaha!" Chi-Chi laughed. "Um, Bulma I need to ask you something about Gohan."

"Gohan? What about Gohan?" Bulma was getting a little worried as to where this conversation was leading. She knew that Gohan was a very sensitive subject for Chi-Chi to talk about, in fact Chi-Chi never could go through an entire conversation about her son without breaking down.

"Um, do you know if Gohan had any girlfriends before he died?" Chi-Chi asked

"Girlfriends? Um, hmm, I don't know... I don't think so... Why are you asking me?" She asked, stunned by the question.

"Well I was going through some of Gohan's old things in his room and he had some pictures of himself and a young girl. It had some writing on the back; it said "Together forever… Love Videl." Do you know who she was?"

"Videl?" There was a moment of silence lasting several minutes as Bulma contemplated over this. "Videl, hmm... Now that I think about it, there was a girl that Gohan brought over to my house one time. But that was so many years ago, I'm not even sure if they were actually together or not. I just assumed they were both friends."

"Really? Gohan never brought a girl over to our home before. I wonder why?" She said

"Well, from what I remember she came over just the one time and then she disappeared a few days later. I just thought that maybe she was killed by the Jinzouningen. Gohan was pretty upset over it." Bulma stated

"Bulma, can I come over so we can talk some more?" asked Chi-Chi

"Of course you can! I'll send Trunks to pick you up." Said Bulma

"Arigato Bulma!" Chi-Chi thanked her

A little over an hour after the conversation between Bulma and Chi-Chi ended, Trunks showed up at her home in the air car. "Ohayo Chi-Chi-san!" shouted Trunks as he was landing the car in the front yard.

"Ohayo Trunks-kun!" When the air car touched ground Trunks opened the door for Chi-Chi and she climbed in. After she shut the door closed, the car took to the air again and they were on their way to the Capsule Corp House.

"Is everything alright Chi-Chi san? Okaa-san said that you two had something really important to talk about." asked Trunks

"Hai, Trunks-kun. Everything is fine. I just need to talk to her, that's all." Chi-Chi assured him.

When they finally reached the Capsule Corp House, Bulma was in the driveway waiting for their arrival. They greeted each other happily and went inside with Trunks making his way to the backyard.

"Bulma do you think you can postpone your class with Pan-chan and Mikal this morning, at least for a while." Chi-Chi requested

"Sure, but why?" asked Bulma

"Well, remember the conversation we had earlier, it's very important to me." She said

"Of course I can, Oi Trunks!" Bulma shouted so her son could hear her from outside

"Hai Okaa-san." Said Trunks coming through the back door

"I'm going to start my class a little late today; if you want you can start their training early this morning." Bulma stated

"Hai, I'm sure they'd enjoy that very much." As if on cue the two of them made their way down the stairs ready to begin the day.

"Oi, you two should go get dressed in your Gi's, I'm going to be taking you into the Gravity room this morning." Said Trunks

"Huh, but isn't our class supposed to start soon?" inquired Pan

"Chi-Chi and I have some important matters to discuss, so I asked Trunks to take over this morning for your training." Stated Bulma

"Great I'll go and get dressed right away!" Shouted Mikal

"Good, I'll wait for you two outside." Trunks watched as his eager students ran back up stairs to throw on the proper attire. He made his way back outside and waited next to the gravity room. Impressed by yesterday's performance by his new students, he thought that they should be able to put their new abilities into perspective if they were to train against some realistic enemies in new surroundings.

Bulma lead Chi-Chi to the couch in the living room, "Let's sit down, do you want anything to drink first?"

"No that's quite alright, thank you." Chi-Chi answered

"So, where do you want us to start?" she asked

"Here take a look at this..." Chi-Chi handed the picture over to Bulma just as Mikal and Pan ran down the stairs.

"Train well this morning!" yelled Bulma as they passed the two older women by.

"Hai, we will." Mikal shouted back as he and Pan scurried outside to meet up with Trunks.

Outside Trunks was waiting at the door of the Gravity Room. "Oh, that was certainly fast. Great, let's get started then." He pushed the button on the outside panel and the giant metallic door opened up. Trunks lead the two of them inside; they were in awe as they peered around the giant room. The interior was completely constructed of metal as far they could tell and the temperature was cool.

"Wow! This is very impressive Trunks." Said Pan

"Thanks, it took me a long time to rebuild it." He said

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Mikal

"Simple, you're going to do the same thing you did yesterday... Except this time, you're going to be doing it in a higher Gravity level. Since you have no experience in this I'm going to start you off easy." Said Trunks "Computer set gravity to level two."

"**Command acknowledged."** The computer stated

The lights started blinking on and off in rapid succession on the main computer at the center of the room, as the gravity suddenly got heavier. Pan and Mikal felt as if they were abruptly given many bags of heavy cement on their shoulders to lift.

"Oh wow, this is heavy." Said Mikal stating the obvious.

"This is heavier, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be." Said Pan

"Well, it's only going to get heavier and heavier later on the more we train in here you know. So you might as well try and get used to it. Now I want to not only see the two of you float in here, but I want to see you flying around the entire room before we're done today." Uttered Trunks

"Flying? But we couldn't even do that yesterday." Said Mikal

"No time to complain about that now. Just give it everything you got." Said Trunks

"Hai." They both replied in unison

It wasn't as easy as it seemed. At first they thought that the extra gravity wouldn't really mean anything significant. However, twice the gravity meant twice the energy in trying to levitate as in normal gravity. But eventually, they were able to get things under control. An hour had passed and Pan was finally able to float about three feet in the air, however she was having a harder time that she previously thought she would in this higher gravity level. She didn't expect to use as much energy as she was using. Not too long after Pan began to hover in the air, Mikal was able to follow suit and started floating as well. Trunks on the other hand, was zipping passed them, flying around the room at an incredible speed. This was kind of discouraging for the other two who were having problems getting much higher than a few feet off the ground. But they weren't about to let that get them down, on the contrary, they bound and determined to be flying around like Trunks was doing by the end of the day.

A few hours had passed by and both Mikal and Pan were getting much better at controlling their Ki. Mikal was flying from one side of the room to the other in short quick spurts, clumsily mind you, but adequately. Pan on the other hand had much more control over her Ki in this respect. She was trying to catch up with Trunks, who had challenged her a little earlier to try and tag him if she could.

"Come on Pan, you got to fly faster than that if you want to catch me." Trunks teased her

This of course was starting to get on her nerves and only made her more determined to catch him. "Oh I will." She shouted

"Really? When?" adding some more speed to his flight, angering Pan even more.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she shouted

"I never said I was going to make it fair." He smiled. Trunks was really starting to enjoy teasing with Pan.

Just then Mikal jump right in front of him blocking his escape path, apparently trying to assist Pan. Mikal threw out his arms in an attempt to slow Trunks down, but to no avail. Trunks merely shot straight up to the ceiling and bounced down to the floor below, and both Mikal and Pan started chasing him with everything they had. One would try to block his path while the other would try to grab hold of him. They would fly around the entire room bouncing off one wall to another from the floor to the ceiling. This little game of tag went on for several minutes, and then a little light bulb went off in Pan's head. Making her way to bounce off the floor, Pan suddenly collapsed clutching her ankle.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. Forgetting about the game they were having, things abruptly got more serious as both Trunks and Mikal stopped in mid-air to go to Pan's side.

"Pan what happened! Are you okay!" Said Trunks now greatly concerned with her welfare.

With a little grin on her face, Pan suddenly jumped up and tackled Trunks to the floor beneath her. "Ha, I got you!" But the rapid feeling of success was replaced by awkwardness as they both soon discovered that their faces were only mere inches from each other. Pan quickly made her way off of Trunks and started to back away as Trunks got to his feet. Mikal on the other hand couldn't stop chuckling to himself at the entire scene.

"What are you laughing at Mikal!" shout Pan, her face a nice shade of pink

"Oh nothing..." he giggled to himself

"Uh, well... You caught me, so... That's good." Said Trunks, fidgeting a little. "Well now that you've done that… I guess you might be ready to fight some monsters right?" Trying to quickly change the subject and move on to something else. This of course succeeded; it got their attention and made them forget about what had just happened.

"Monsters! What monsters!" hollered Mikal, who was obviously getting excited about the possibilities of facing some real life monsters.

"I've programmed the computer to simulate almost any type of environment in here with a wide variety of opponents to face in order to test your skills." Stated Trunks

"Really?" asked Pan

"Of course... Computer begin hologram training program number one for my two students only." Trunks told the computer.

**"Training Program One initiated... Select environment..."** the computer responded

"Select random landscape and weather settings." Trunks replied

"**Command acknowledged…"** the computer replied

Acknowledging his last command the interior alloy walls of the room around him began to change shape and took form of a beach environment with tall palms trees and high crashing waves on the shoreline. There were signs of an approaching windstorm coming and in the skies above them, the clouds were moving rapidly and the sun was starting to be covered up.

**"Set Gravity level..." **the computer stated

"Remain gravity level at times two." Trunks replied

**"Select opponents..." **said the computer

"Run all opponents at random except those from my personal training file."

"What's in your personal file?" asked Pan

"Well, personally I'd be more interested in that right about now if I were you." Said Trunks as he pointed over her shoulder

As she turned she came face to face with a six-foot tall, wolf-like creature carrying a huge double-bladed axe running at full tilt in her direction. Leaping into the air, the wolf came crashing down on Pan's position swinging his axe trying to chop her in half. Pan easily dodged this attack by sidestepping the attack and belting him in the kidneys, doubling him over. Upper cutting her opponent in the chin, he flew backwards almost ten feet.

Mikal was also in a battle of his own, against a seven foot praying mantis creature with nun-chucks. Dodging each swing of the nun-chucks, he leapt in the air above the praying mantis's head and came down with both heels. Stomping the creature right between the eyes, knocking it unconscious and landing safely just two feet away from it.

"Oi, Trunks. Where did you get these monsters from?" he asked

"Manga comic books." He told him

"Really?" Mikal asked

"Hai, and you should probably look out behind you." Trunks said

Mikal turned and caught a left hook from an overgrown boar with boxing gloves, while Pan was now in combat with a twelve foot centipede with whip chains. This kind of training went on for the next hour; Mikal and Pan were becoming exhausted and were getting slower and slower as they faced a new enemy, so Trunks decided to call it quits for the day and to allow them to rest.

"Computer end training program and return gravity level to normal." He said

"**Command Acknowledged…"** replied the computer, and slowly the landscape faded away, along with the simulated bodies of dead monsters; and the metallic surrounding of the gravity room soon returned.

"So how was it?" he asked

"Exhilarating, but I can't remember being so tired before in my life." Mikal pointed out.

"Same here, I'm worn-out." Said Pan

"Okay, well the two of you should rest up for tomorrow." Said Trunks

"Tomorrow?" asked Pan

"Hai, tomorrow I want to see how well you'll be able to channel your Ki in battle." Hed stat

"Like how?" asked Mikal

"You'll see, but tomorrow. For now you two should go inside and shower up and get ready for Okaa-san's class." He told them

"Hai." The replied in unison

* * *

Hours earlier, as Pan and Mikal went outside to meet Trunks at the gravity room, the two women sitting on the couch waited for the doors to close behind them, just to make sure that they wouldn't be overheard.

"What's this picture of?" asked Bulma

"That's the picture I was talking to you about this morning, the one with Gohan and the girl." Said Chi-Chi "Read the back"

"Together forever… Love Videl." she said out loud. "Hmm, you know, now that I look at this picture she does look familiar... In fact I'm sure I've seen her before, she's the one that Gohan brought over that one time." Just then she snapped her fingers as if she realized something important. "That's it! I thought I've seen Pan-chan somewhere before!"

"Huh!" Chi-Chi was stunned "What do you mean Bulma?"

"The first day I met her and Mikal-kun. I thought I saw her somewhere before, but I knew that I've never met her before until that very moment. But I still couldn't shake the feeling, and I never forget a face. Look at the picture of Videl, doesn't she look exactly like Pan-chan." She gave the picture back to Chi-Chi

"Oh Kami, she does look like her." Chi-Chi herself was surprised that she hadn't noticed the likeness before. "But what does this mean?"

"Chi-Chi... Do you remember what Pan said about her mother?" she asked

"Like what?" said Chi-Chi

"Well, remember that she said her mother and father met when they were only teenagers. Pan said that her mother got pregnant and left because she didn't want to burden him with any more responsibilities than he already had; or something like that?" said Bulma

"Hai, did Pan-chan ever mention her name?" asked Chi-Chi

"I don't think so. The only thing else I can remember was that she said her mother would use to tell her stories about how strong her father was and that he would help make it a better place one day… Other than that, I don't think she said anything else about her mother." Said Bulma

"Otou-san said that Pan-chan reminded him of Gohan in some ways... Do you think that Pan-chan is... I mean... Do you think it might be possible? That maybe Gohan was her..." Chi-Chi gulped at the thought. "…Father?" Chi-Chi swallowed hard once again, this time tears were running down her face now at the realization that Pan could possibly be her granddaughter. That now she had a real family once again after all these years; that a part of her son still lived on, in Pan.

"It could be... I'd have to run a DNA test to be 100 percent sure but, when she comes out of the Gravity room with Trunks we should ask her some more questions." Tears were forming in her eyes as well, if this was true and Pan was Gohan's daughter. Then meeting Pan-chan was more than just a coincidence, it was fate.

Hours had passed by and they were getting anxious about finding out if Pan could indeed be Gohan's daughter. It was almost mid afternoon when the door to the Gravity Room finally opened. Trunks, Mikal and Pan walked out, and Trunks looked as if he wasn't tired at all, but Mikal and Pan on the other hand were breathing quite heavily and beads of sweat rolled down their faces. Those two were obviously exhausted. As the three of them entered the house, Mikal was the first to run up stairs to get into the shower, while Trunks and Pan walked in together engaged in polite conversation.

"Pan-chan, can we talk to you for a minute?" asked Chi-Chi

"Hai." Pan walked over to the living room where Chi-Chi and Bulma was while Trunks made his way to kitchen looking for some lunch. Even though he wasn't the one training today, he was starved.

"It's probably better if you sit down." Said Bulma

She did as she was asked; feeling concerned "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong, it's just that... Well... We wanted to ask you about your mother." Said Chi-Chi

"My mother? Why?" inquired Pan

"Well, Bulma and I were talking earlier and we couldn't remember if you had mentioned her name before." Chi-Chi said, obviously nervous as she fidgeted with her hands

"Her name? Oh…I don't remember exactly but I think I did. Why are you asking about this now?" she asked them both

"Please Pan-chan, can you tell us. It's very important to us." Said Bulma

"Okay, her name was Videl." There was a big reaction when she said her mother's name, that Pan never expected. Chi-Chi had tears building up in her eyes and Bulma looked as if she was about to cry as well; and she had no idea why. "What is it? Did I say something bad?"

As Chi-Chi wiped away the tears from eyes, she handed Pan the picture. "Pan- chan, is this your mother?"

Pan gasped as she stared at it, she couldn't believe her eyes, and there, in the picture, was her mother! Also in the picture was her father, they didn't look much older than she was, in fact they looked to be a few years younger, and very much in love. "Nani? Where did you get this?" she demanded. A flood of emotions rushed through her mind; she didn't know what to do.

"I got his picture from Gohan's room." Cried Chi-Chi

"Gohan? Wait, your son Gohan?" said Pan

"Read the back." Said Bulma.

As Pan turned the picture and read what was written on the back of it, a lump formed in her throat and she felt like her heart was going to break. "G… G-Grandma?"

"Hai." Chi-Chi wept.

"Grandma!" bawled Pan as she ran over to Chi-Chi and threw her arms around her. The two of them, grandmother and granddaughter, held each other in their arms and cried their souls out. They were a family. Bulma sat on the other side of the couch and watched them; she choked as the tears were rolling down her cheek.

Just then Trunks ran out of the kitchen with a big bowl of rice and sushi in his hands, "What is it!? What's going on!?"

Bulma stood up and walked over to her son and gave him a big Hug.

"Okaa-san, what's the matter? Why are they crying?" he asked

"Because..." She stifled back the tears. "Because they're a family Trunks, Pan is Gohan's daughter."

"What!?" he could barely get the word out of his mouth. The shock of what his mother said stunned him and he dropped his lunch on the floor. The bowl shattered and the rice spilled everywhere.

"Chi-Chi is her grandmother Trunks. We just found out. Isn't it beautiful? They're together now and they'll never be alone again. Of course we're only about 99 percent sure; I'll have to run a test to be completely positive. But isn't it still beautiful Trunks?" Said Bulma

"Gohan's daughter?" he said, still unable to believe it himself.

"Hai, she is." Said Bulma

All Trunks could do was look at Pan clutched to her newly found grandmother. He couldn't take his eyes off of her for a second. All this time Pan was Gohan's daughter and he never knew. How could he possibly have missed it?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The Family Tree**

**Shows the Parents and the Offspring of everyone since the beginning of the very first Jinzouningen attacks, both deceased and alive.**

**Father ** **Mother** **Offspring**

Son Goku (Deceased) Chi-Chi Son Gohan (Deceased)

Vegeta (Deceased) Bulma Briefs Trunks

Son Gohan (Deceased) Videl (Deceased) Pan

Unknown (Deceased) Unknown (Deceased) Guy and Mikal

Tienshinhan (Deceased) Lunch Kyushinhan

Ox-King Unknown (Deceased) Chi-Chi

Dr. Briefs (Deceased) Mrs. Briefs (Deceased) Bulma Briefs

Unknown (Deceased) Unknown (Deceased) Ox-King

Unknown (Deceased) Unknown (Deceased) Lunch

Dr. Gero (AKA # 20)(Creator / Deceased) N/A (# 13) Jusangou (Inactive)

(# 14) Jushigou (Inactive)

(# 15) Jugogou (Inactive)

(# 16) Jurokugou (Inactive)

(# 17) Junanagou (Deceased)

(# 18) Juhachigou (Deceased)

(# 19) Jukyugou (Deceased)

(# 21) Cell (Deceased)

(# 22) Nijunigou (Inactive)


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Needless to say there was no class held that day. The rest of the afternoon was spent in the living room of the Capsule Corp House, chattering over the discovery of the year! Pan and Chi-Chi were sitting on the couch across from Mikal and Trunks, and everyone was stunned at the new development to say the least. Mikal was even a little jealous at Pan's good fortune; having found a family that she never even knew existed while his family were either all dead, or turned criminal. Pan was asking all of these questions about her father Gohan and about her family history to Trunks and Chi-Chi, while Bulma was down in her lab analyzing the DNA samples given to her from her and Chi-Chi

As Chi-Chi and Trunks did their best to fill in the gaps about her heritage. Tales about Gohan and Goku filled the air as Pan could only be amazed at the stories they told. Mikal on the other hand would sometimes fantasize himself in the middle of one of their stories and imagine himself as a great superhero-warrior, saving the world like Goku, Gohan and their friends used to do in the past. During this entire story telling however, Trunks never mentioned about himself traveling in to the past. That would only add confusion to an already strange day and would have to be a story to be told at a later time… When time was right.

During one of Chi-Chi's stories about Goku, Bulma emerged from the basement, "I got the test results finished." She delighted

"And what do they say Bulma!" Chi-Chi hollered with her hopes held high

"It's positive! Pan is officially three-quarters human and one-quarter Saiya-jin! But more than that, she shares your mitochondrial DNA! Pan really is your grand-daughter!" she shouted jumping up and down like a little schoolgirl. Both Pan and Chi-Chi were overcome with glee as they too joined in the celebration jumping up and down.

"Saiya-jin? What's a Saiya-jin?" Mikal inquired

"Oh goodness, I forgot to explain that part. How could I actually forget to explain the most important thing about our family?" Said Chi-Chi

"Don't worry Chi-Chi-san, I can answer that." Said Trunks and prepared himself to divulge one of the biggest secrets the world will ever know. "Well… From what little I know, the Saiya-jins were once a very powerful alien race. The Saiya-jins were a fierce race of warriors who loved to fight, and since ancient times, had lived a rather violent and inhumane lifestyle. You see, they also shared their homeworld with another race called the Tsufuru-jins. If I remember correctly, the Tsufuru-jins were a highly advanced race, living in the more fertile areas of the planet and in large modern cities, while the Saiya-jins were forced to live in the badlands of the planet. This could be one of the reasons why the Saiya-jin tribes evolved the way they did, but I have no evidence to support that theory. Eventually there was a war between the two races, and the Tsufuru-jins lost. As far as I know, the Saiya-jins completely wiped out the Tsufuru-jin race."

"Nani? You mean they made the other race extinct?" asked Mikal

"Hai… The war against the Tsufuru-jins was led by my grandfather." Trunks stated

"Nani? Are you serious?" asked Pan

"Hai… You see, after the war was won by my grandfather, he was proclaimed king of the Saiya-jin people; in fact they even renamed the planet in his honor and called it Vegeta-Sei." Said Trunks

"Wait-wait-wait!" exclaimed Mikal. "Are you saying that not only are you an alien too, but you're also royalty!? So you're actually an alien prince!?"

"Sort of… I wouldn't actually call myself a prince, however. What good is it in calling yourself a prince of an extinct race when you're the only one left alive? Besides, I'm only half Saiya-jin remember." Said Trunks

"But still! I mean…" Mikal was just completely stunned, even more so than Pan, and she was the one who was part alien. "That's just too amazing to believe! Wait… did you say extinct?"

"Hai." Trunks replied

"What the hell happened?" he asked

"Well, after they killed the Tsufuru-jins, the Saiya-jins took the technology that was left over and reverse engineered it all to better serve themselves, and somewhere along the line they became mercenaries and were known to attack numerous planets to build up wealth and goods. They would go out and conquer unsuspecting planets and then sell them for the highest bidder. The entire Saiya-jin race became annexed by an even more powerful, and corrupt, alien empire and was put under direct control of an alien named Freeza. However, after many years Freeza became concerned about the Saiya-jins and eventually destroyed the entire planet. Along with every Saiya-jin man, woman and child with it. The only ones to survive the genocide were Pan's grandfather, Goku, and my father Vegeta. He was named after my grandfather. But he was forced to work for Freeza, almost like a slave until he and Goku finally fought against him and won. He was killed many years later, after I was born, by the Jinzouningen." Trunks explained,

"Wow! I still can't get over the fact that you're a half-alien prince. Whether you call yourself one or not, if your grandfather was named king, then your father was a prince and that makes you one too. I just think that's amazing!" Mikal exclaimed. "Wait… What about Pan, is she related to some alien noble or something too?"

"They were called Saiya-jins, and to answer your question, 'no'. Goku was not related to a noble or royalty or anything like that; he was just Goku." Chi-Chi iterated

"So, I'm actually part alien?" Pan asked

"Hai, you're one-quarter Saiya-jin, but it's nothing to be worried about. You're a good person and you're my granddaughter, you come from an honorable line of brave warriors. You should be very proud." Chi-Chi smiled

"Hai, I am." She gave her grandmother a big hug. "But Trunks said that these Saiya-jins were mercenaries that went around conquering other planets. It sounded like they were evil." She said

"They were, but Goku and Vegeta were different. Well Goku anyway, Vegeta could've been such a pain in the ass sometimes. But I knew that deep down inside of him, somewhere, he loved us... In his own unique way." Stated Bulma

"Oh Bulma-san I didn't mean to insult you." Apologized Pan

"No it's okay, you didn't. I knew what kind of a man he was and I accepted it. For the short time we were together, he made me very happy. Even though I never told him, I think he knew." Spoke Bulma

* * *

Back behind the water tower just outside of New Capitol City, Guy and his gang were getting ready for what they think will be glorious night of revenge.

Guy was making his speech to the rest of his gang. "All right you maggots listen up! We know exactly where they live now, so that means that tonight, after they go to bed, we'll break into their house and steal everything we can find. But first, before we do all that, we pump this sleeping gas into their house just to make sure they won't wake up unexpectedly and decide to bust us and call the police or anything. Then we'll snag Mikal and his little girlfriend Pan while they're still passed out, bring them back out here, tie them up to a tree or something and then pound the living crap out of them. What do you say guys!?"

"YEAH!" they yelled together

"Let's make them pay!" shouted Toji

"You got that right! We'll make them pay good!" yelled Shindo

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Capsule Corp House...

"Ano... So what are you going to do now Pan?" asked Trunks

"We were talking about it earlier and... I'm going to be moving in with Chi- Chi san." Said Pan

"That's great!" said Bulma

"I'm giving her Gohan's old room. I… I don't think he would mind." Chi-Chi smiled

"That's good Pan, when?" asked Mikal

"Tonight." She replied

"Tonight?" uttered Trunks

"Hai, I mean why wait? Right? It's been a long time since I've had a real home with my own family to live with." She said

"It makes sense." Said Mikal nodding his head

"I'm not trying to say that it hasn't been great living with you Bulma-san, but… Uh…" Pan stifled for a word to express how she felt.

"It's okay Pan-chan, I completely understand. Family is family after all, and you'll love living with Chi-Chi." She reassured her.

A few of more hours had passed by and it was starting to get dark. "Oh, I think we should get going Pan-chan, the sun is going down." Said Chi-Chi

"Hai. I'll go upstairs and pack my things." Pan said and ran upstairs to the guest room that she had been staying in. Bulma had given her an old suitcase earlier during the day and said that she could keep it if she wanted too. She was so excited and happy she could hardly contain herself; it was very difficult for her to remember the last time she felt this way about anything.

As she finished up her packing the suitcase, she stood in the room for a minute longer just looking around the room. Bulma had been so generous to her that she was feeling somewhat guilty leaving andjust then there a small knock at her door.

"Hi, can I come in?" asked Trunks

"Hi Trunks, of course you can." She said

"I, uh… Just wanted to see if you needed help or anything?" he stammered a bit

"No, not really. Just feeling a little, I don't know actually... I guess I'm a little nervous about moving in with Chi-Chi. I'm excited too, but I... I don't know, I guess I just don't want to disappoint her." Said Pan

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. You're her granddaughter, I haven't seen her this happy in many, many years." Replied Trunks trying to ease her tension

"Thank you Trunks." She said, gripping the handle on her suitcase a little tighter

"Here let me get that for you, I'll be driving the two of you back home tonight." He stated

"Arigato." She smiled at him. There was a strange feeling between the two of them that neither one could readily identify. It wasn't a bad feeling, in fact, if she could put one word to it she would have described as… Well… She didn't know… Whatever it was, she didn't want it to go away.

Trunks escorted Pan back downstairs with her suitcase in his hand; Chi-Chi and Bulma were still sitting in the living room chatting away, with Mikal sitting on the sidelines listening in.

"Pan-chan, are you ready to go?" asked Chi-Chi eagerly

"Hai!" shouted Pan with enthusiasm

They all walked outside and Trunks took out a small capsule container from his pocket and removed the one marked Number One. He clicked the top button and "POOF" the silver air car transformed into existence. As Trunks was putting the suitcase into the trunks Pan and Chi-Chi were giving their final farewells to Bulma and Mikal. Giving them big hugs, a few tears were shown, and even Mikal was trying to hold back some.

As Pan and Chi-Chi climbed into the backseats of the car, Trunks ran back inside and grabbed a blue-gray, hooded sweatshirt with the Capsule Corp logo on the back, and slid it on. As he walked back out he gave his mother a quick hug and sat in the driver seat. Tapping all the controls the air car warmed up its engines and slowly rose into the air, with some last waves between the occupants in the air car and the people on the ground, the car took off towards Pan's new home.

It didn't take too long for them to reach their destination, as the air car hovered over the front yard and slowly settled on the ground, the Ox-King came out of the house with a great big smile.

"Oi, Chi-Chi I was wondering when you were coming back, it's already night time." Said the Ox-King

"Otou-san I want you to meet someone." Said Chi-Chi

"Ano, who?" he asked

"I want you to meet Pan." She said proudly

A look of sheer puzzlement crossed over his face as Pan popped out of the car and stood next to Chi-Chi, and was beginning to wonder if she had hit her head earlier that day. "Ano, but Chi-Chi we've already met, remember?"

"Well, yes you've met Pan-chan before as a guest, but now I want to you meet her as your great granddaughter." Chi-Chi said beaming with a giant smile on her face

"Nani? Great... Granddaughter? Chi-Chi what are you talking about? Did you hit your head today or something?" he questioned

"No I didn't, Otou-san Pan-chan is Gohan's daughter. We found out today, she's going to be living with us from now on!" Chi-Chi stated with happiness

"Gohan's daughter..." He couldn't believe it as those words kept going through his mind, over and over again. "Gohan's daughter! HAHA! I knew it I knew it! I thought you looked like Gohan! Come here!" He shouted, jumping up and down and picked Pan up in his arms like she weighed nothing gave her the biggest hug in her life.

Trunks on the other hand, was standing in the background watching the entire scene play out with a smile on his face. _[It's good to see a family re-united.]_ He thought to himself. He watched as the Ox-King forgot his own strength and nearly squeezed out the life of his newly founded great granddaughter and then gingerly placed her back on the ground. He tapped a button on the side of the air car and it reformed back into a capsule. Putting the capsule back into the container and made his way over to the Son family.

"Hello." Said Trunks

"Trunks it's good to see you too!" Said the Ox-King

"Trunks are you going to stay the night? Why did you re-capsule the air car?" asked Chi-Chi

"I thought it would be a nice reunion present for you." Replied trunks with a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth

"Reunion present?" said Pan

"Hai." He said and gave the entire capsule container, holding twelve capsules, over to Chi-Chi.

"Oh, Trunks we can't take these." She started to protest as his hand came up as if to say to wave it off.

"Please take them; we have a lot of these. Besides I'm sure Okaa-san wouldn't mind." He said

"Arigato Trunks." Said Chi-Chi as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, blushing slightly Trunks waved to the Son family, flew into the air and headed back home.

Ox-King carried her suitcase into the house as Chi-Chi led Pan into her new room. Opening the door Pan could tell that though it was completely clean and tidy, however, the room hasn't been used in many years.

"This is Gohan's old room." Said Chi-Chi

"Really?" she asked

"Hai. He was such a good little boy. Always studying and behaving himself… It's yours now." Chi-Chi was saying as Pan started to walk around her new room.

Gazing at all the pictures of Chi-Chi in her younger years with her husband and child. _[They looked so happy together.]_ She thought. As she strolled from one picture to another, it was as if the little boy in the picture was growing up before her eyes. She gazed at the desk and bookshelf by the window; there were so many books on it. And on so many different subjects too.

"Gohan was always a very smart little boy. He was years ahead of others his age." Chi-Chi smiled proudly

"Can you tell me more about my father grandma, I'd like to know." She asked

"Of course I can, here let me show you something." She said as she went into the closet and pulled out a picture book. The same picture book she looked at a few days ago before she discovered she had a granddaughter. The two of them sat on the bed and started flipping through the pages as Chi- Chi regaled her with stories.

* * *

Trunks on the other hand was making his landing in front of his house just as Guy and the rest of his gang were sneaking onto the property through the trees in the back yard of the Capsule Corp house.

"Oi, Guy. Are you sure this is the house?" inquired Kendo "I don't see that silver car here."

"Shut up Baka! Do you want them to hear you!?" Said Guy sternly in a whisper tone

"Look, there's that guy that was with Mikal the other day." said Toji, pointing over to the front driveway. "Where did he come from? It's like he just popped out of nowhere?"

"Who cares where he came from; it proves that this is the right house. Look he's going inside." Said Shinji

"Can he see us?" asked Lee

"Baka yaro, it's night and we're in the trees, of course he can't see us." Said Chyna, she was starting to get irritated at all the questioning, much like Guy was getting. They watched as he entered his house, and as he closed the door behind him they turned to each other and started to go over the details of their plan.

Guy started it off making sure everyone was on the same page. "Okay, we wait here out of sight until all their lights go out. When that happens we'll stay here for another thirty minutes just to make sure they are all asleep. Now after that, Chyna and Kendo, you two take the sleeping gas around back and release the gas into the house."

"How?" asked Kendo

_[Baka!]_ He thought to himself. "You take the tube and slide under the crack in the back door in the kitchen."

"Oh, no problem boss." Kendo said

"Okay, we let the gas seep into the house for ten minutes, then when they're completely knocked out, we shimmy the door open with our tools," a maniacal grin as everyone lifted up their "tool" as they were. Which were nothing more than some crowbars and hammers. "Then we steal everything we can in the house, drag those two little bakas out of their beds and take them for a little joy ride outside of town and tie them to a couple of trees and play a couple of rounds of tag while they're still knocked out. How does that sound to everyone?" Guy said

"Yeah sounds great boss." Iterated Shinji. However during all of this planning, no one ever thought about the possibilities of the house possibly having a security system or that once the gas fills the house, how were they supposed to walk around the place with no masks and not be affected by the sleeping gas themselves. Not a very intelligent group of thugs.

Two hours passed by as the little band of thieves waited and shivered in the dark, damp woods behind the house. What made it even worse was the fact that they could smell the aromas of cooking food as dinner was served. Stomachs from all six of them grumbled in protest of their predicament. Another two hours went by before the lights of the house finally went out, indicating that they were going to bed.

"Finally, you'd think that these people would stay up forever." Chyna commented

"Well, at least their finally going to bed now, I don't know how much longer I can stay out here like this." Lee mumbled

"Stop complaining, just remember in another thirty minutes we start our plan." Said Guy

"Why not now?" Lee asked

"Because if they're not asleep by now, they might here us outside their house and call the police baka!" snapped Guy in a low muffled tone

"Oh." Lee replied

However, inside the house, no one had actually gone to bed. Not yet anyway. They were all making their way to the basement laboratory of the house where all of Bulma's computers, equipment, blueprints, contracts, and business deals were at.

"It was a good job you two did with the mayor the other day Trunks." Bulma smiled

"You could've just told me that all we had to do was to get the contracts signed instead of making us stay up all night reading over all of those documents that we didn't need to read." Complained Trunks

"What fun would that be?" she giggled "Besides I want to show you two something that would be good for the hospital."

"Like what Okaa-san, I thought everything they needed was in the contract?" asked Trunks

"Oh it is, but I wanted to show you what really made it special." Bulma said as she lead the two young men through the main laboratory and computer room of the basement, to a sliding door in the back of the room.

"What's behind here?" asked Mikal

"It's a storage room." Said Trunks "It's where we place a lot of equipment and devices we no longer use."

"Oh, anything cool?" he asked

"Some, but just try not to touch anything, most of it is very sensitive, and they haven't been used in years." Trunks answered

"Okay." He said

Bulma touched a couple of tabs on the touch pad at the side of the door and it slid open with hardly a sound and the light slowly illuminated the entire complex. As Mikal looked around he was astonished to see the immense size of the room. It was gigantic, almost the size of the main house itself. His gaze went from one end to the other, up and down. Most of the room was nothing more than empty space.

_[That's weird, why would they have a room with nothing in it especially if it's this big?]_ He thought to himself. As he looked up towards the ceiling he could make out some funny looking lines that for some reason made him think were extremely large circular doors or lids. Why would anyone want to have a door on the ceiling, he would never know. But this also gave the impression that they were much deeper underground that he thought.

Bulma walked to the left side of the room where there were some large shelves and some rather large objects covered in blankets. She stopped in front of one that was a strange oval shape with a flat base to it, from what Mikal could tell anyway. Seizing the blanket that covered it she pulled it off slowly. Dust releasing into the air as she coughed and waved her hands in front of her as if to shoo the dust away.

"It's been many years since I've seen this." Said Trunks in astonishment

"Hai, it was a long time ago the last it was used." Replied Bulma

As Mikal looked at it, it indeed was oval shaped and had a flat base to it. But now that the covers were off and he had a better look at it, it looked bigger than he originally thought. There was a large egg shaped dome in the front of the machine, it looked thick and clear. There also seemed to be a rather large control panel on the side with a lot of buttons and lights that were currently turned off. In the middle of the dome, he could make out that it was empty on the inside and there seemed to be a kind an oxygen mask hanging from the top of the chamber.

"What is that?" he asked

"It's called a regeneration tank, it uses bio-organic chemicals, enzymes and synthetic DNA in order to heal almost any wound or injury someone might sustain. It took me years to build this one; the last time it was used was when Trunks was injured when he was seventeen." Said Bulma

"Really? I don't remember ever being in there." Said Trunks

"Hmm, I guess that's understandable, you're only half Saiya-jin after all. You collapsed on the floor and fainted after the tank had healed most of your wounds. You were out for nearly five days."

"Oh, now I remember. I woke up and you were sitting next to my bed."

"Hai." She smiled. "But now with the new deal with North Pepper Town for the new hospital, it can be put to good use again."

"But there's only one." Mikal pointed out, feeling a little stupid for asking it the second he realized he said it, and he slapped himself on the head for it.

"Hai… There are only two problems. The first is that it was made specifically for Saiya-jin physiology, so I'm going to have to find a way to convert it for Human physiology as well. The second is that it's still too big, bulky and uses entirely way too much power. It's simply not cost effective with the extremely limited resources the Earth now has to construct regenerations tanks like this anymore." She stated

As the three spent the next thirty minutes in the basement going over the regeneration tank, Guy and his little band of misfits slowly crept their way to the back entrance of the house. Just as they planned, Chyna and Kendo snuck around the back of the house first with the sleeping gas, and as they started pumping the gas into the house, the others made their way to the back. The hiss of the gas, as it was being pumped into the house, wasn't the catalyst that set off the silent alarm. It was in fact, the outside infrared-motion sensors that tripped the alarm.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dragon Ball Future Shock: Japanese to English Translations…

**Tsufuru-jin:** (The Tuffles in the English translations) were a highly advanced, technological race of beings native to Planet Plant, later renamed Planet Vegeta. However, the planet was later taken over by the Saiya-jins leaving the Tsufuru-jins extinct.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Down in the laboratory of the Capsule Corp house, Bulma, Trunks, and Mikal were discussing about the regeneration tank when suddenly red lights in the ceilings started blinking on and off.

"What's that?" said Mikal

"It's the silent alarm, someone's outside our house and trying to break in." bellowed Trunks

Bulma made her way to the computer and tapped a few buttons, within seconds there was an image of the "wanna-be thugs" on the screen from the security cameras and infrared-motion sensors. Six of them in all, crouching together as they were holding something next to the back door.

"What is that thing? Who are they?" asked Trunks

"I don't know." Answered Bulma "But if I'm right, that looks like a tank."

"A tank! Okaa-san, zoom in on it and let's see if there's any writing on it." Said Trunks.

Bulma tapped the commands in the computer and the image zoomed in on both the thugs and the tank, the pixels on the screen digitalized and enhanced, and there became a clear picture of the writing on the tank that they were using.

"Sleeping gas? You can't be serious." Said Bulma

Just then Mikal eyes widen to the size of soft balls and a stern, angry scowl came across his face as he finally recognized the people on the computer screen. Trunks sensing his anger turned to face him.

"What is it?" he asked

"That's... That's Guy! Kuso!" cursed Mikal

"Guy? Who is that?" asked Trunks

"Guy... Wait… Isn't that your brother's name Mikal?" Bulma asked

"Hai, I don't know how he knew where I was or why he came here, but it's clear that he's up to no good, and he intends to break in the house!" he shouted in anger

Trunks and Bulma returned their gaze to the computer screen. "That does it! Oi, Mikal let's say you and go stop them." Declared Trunks

"Hai!" agreed Mikal

As Mikal and Trunks were making their way up the stairs, Bulma had a thought flash though her brain. "Oi, wait a minute." She said and the two stopped in the tracks and turned to look at Bulma.

"What is it?" said Mikal

A sly grin appeared on her face and she casually leaned back in her chair at the computer console. "Let them finish what they're doing, and if I'm right about this, it's going to be a real entertaining attempt at a break in."

"Huh, Okaa-san what are you talking about? They are breaking into our home. They're pumping gas into the house trying to knock us all out and then steal everything in it, or who-knows what else." Protested Trunks

"I'm not worried. First off, the lab is completely sealed. No gas of any kind is going to seep in here; and besides, did either of you two see any gas masks with them?" she asked them

Mikal and Trunks looked at each other in puzzled expressions

"Uh, no." replied Mikal

"Exactly... So just sit down, relax and watch what happens. I've got a feeling that these aren't the smartest bunch of people you'll come across." She laughed

* * *

"That's it, it's been ten minutes. They should all be completely knocked out into comas by now." Said Kendo

"Yeah really, there's no way they're going to wake up from this." Lee pointed out

"Okay gang, you're doing good. Now since they're all under the influence let's make ourselves at home." Said Guy. Taking his crowbar to the latch on the door, Chyna and Kendo joined in with their own. "On three... One... Two... Three!" Prying the door open together, it popped off the hinges and crashed to the floor.

"Okay people, it's trick or treat time. Go wild and take what you want." He ordered, as they rushed in they were in awe at the size of the house.

"Wow, I wonder exactly what Mikal is doing for the old lady to let him stay here?" Toji wondered

"Who cares, I'm going to get the silver... aaawh… wear," replied Shinji yawned and rubbed his eyes

"Go ahead; I'm going… aaawh… for the… aaawh… big screen TV." Toji yawned back

Meanwhile Kendo, Lee and Chyna were making their through the dining room. "Hey check out that… aaawh… chandelier." Uttered Lee

"Wow that looks nice… aaawh..." Replied Chyna

"How are we… aaawh… going to get… aaawh… that down?" asked Kendo with another yawn

Guy was making his way past everyone up the stairs, "Why is everyone… aaawh… yawning?" Suddenly with a brilliant flash went off in his mind, "Oh crap… aaawh…. Everyone get… aaawh… out..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence as he collapsed on the stairs due to the effects of the gas. Along with everyone else falling over and going sleep in the middle of the robbery, they were quickly snoring as the gas put them all in a deep slumber faster than a speeding bullet.

* * *

From the laboratory in the basement, "See, what did I tell you two! Was that funny or what?" Bulma said to herself quite proudly, and giggling at the same time

"Wow… You would think they would be smarter than that. I would think the first thing you would do, would be to bring some masks so you wouldn't breathe in the gas that you just pumped into someone's house. How dumb could they get?" said Trunks

Mikal however, was still fuming over the incident, "I don't care how dumb they are, they don't have the right to do this! They should just all go to jail!" he exclaimed

Shocked at the statement Mikal said over his own brother, Bulma turned in her chair in his direction. "Mikal you can't mean that, he's your brother."

"I don't care, he doesn't have the right to do this." He sated again. "Just because he's my brother, it doesn't give him the right to break into people's homes."

"Mikal, I'm sure there's a way we can solve this without sending him to jail. I mean, it's not like they actually stole anything, they all fell asleep." She pointed out

"So?" he responded "What if we weren't down here in your lab Bulma-san? Then what?"

"Then the same thing would've happened, just like how we saw it on the monitors. They would've passed out from the gas because they weren't wearing any masks." She explained

"It doesn't matter, they belong in jail." Mikal stated once again

"Hmmm... You know, I think I have an idea." She smiled

Five hours later, as the gas wore off, Guy and the rest of his gang slowly started to come out it. Groggy and disoriented, they had no idea where they were. Their eyelids were still heavy, and as they slowly opened their eyes, they all gazed upon a disturbing scene. Not only were they all tied together in the middle of the living room of the Capsule Corp house, they were surrounded by police!

"Rise and shine sleepy heads." Bulma sparkled

"Nani! What's going on here!" demanded Guy

"What's going on here punk is that Miss Bulma Briefs, her son and her guest caught you thugs breaking into her house! That's what's going on!" shouted the police chief.

He was a tall, broad man, with a thick mustache and big, dark eyes. His police troops were standing around the would-be robbers dressed in their new police armor, supplied to them by Capsule Corp. Copied after Saiya-jin designed battle armor, the police body armor was colored black with blue shoulder straps and abdominal plating. They were light, flexible, and resistant to all forms of small arms fire, which the were very thankful for. The police were twirling their batons around and snickering to themselves at the stupidity of the break in attempt.

"Lucky for them they were downstairs and saw everything on the security monitors from safety! Oh, yeah and we've confiscated your gas tank and your bikes you stashed down the street, it took us a little but we found them!" said the chief

"Oh, really!?" bellowed Guy in defiance

"Yeah, really! I mean can the lot of you be any stupider or what? Did any of you, even once, thought about bringing a mask so you wouldn't be breathing in the same gas that you pumped into the house? Just one of you? Well, it plainly obvious to me that the answer to that question is 'No'! You didn't!" That last comment brought about some healthy laughter from the rest of the police officers in the room.

As Guy looked at his surrounding, fuming with rage at his current predicament, he could see his little brother Mikal in the corner of his eyes, looking rather heated himself

"Oh great, you're here too." Said Guy

"Yeah, of course I'm here you baka yaro!" barked Mikal, which brought about another round of laughter from the police troops.

"Mikal, no need to get hostile." Said Bulma trying to calm him down.

"Lucky for you guys Miss Bulma here wants to offer you geniuses a deal." Stated the chief

"Deal? What kind of a deal?" Guy muttered

"Well, the deal is pretty simple actually, so you can either take it or leave it. If you leave it, then I'll press charges to the fullest extent of the law and have the lot of you thrown in jail for the next twenty years of your lives; and with my connections, believe me, I can do it with no problem." Shined Bulma with an evil grin crossing her face

That statement brought a series of groans, moans, and chatter amongst the failed robbers.

"Well? Spit it out then… What kind of a deal is it?" asked Guy, a little less combative this time.

"Simple, all you have to do is agree to work for me, all of you." Bulma stated

"Nani!" they gasped in unison

"Nanda? Okaa-san you can't be serious, they just tried to rob us and you want to give them jobs?" Disputed Trunks

"Well it's a lot better than having them put in jail for the rest of their lives for a botched break in attempt; and it's also better then to just simply throw them back out into the streets where they could still cause a lot of trouble. What good will that do? If they go back on the streets, they'll just keep breaking the law and rob more people. At least this way they can have the chance to make a contribution to society." Stated Bulma

Mikal on the other hand couldn't believe what Bulma was suggesting. At least he wasn't the only one that felt this way, Trunks felt the same way as well. Trunks and Bulma argued back and forth for a few minutes, Bulma of course wasn't losing her cool, but Trunks on the other hand looked as if he was about to pull his hair out.

"You can't be serious!?" said Trunks

"But I am serious, he doesn't deserve to go to jail. They deserves a second chance." She told him

"How can you say that? They're all criminals, they have to be punished for what they've done!" he exclaimed

It went back and forth like this for several minutes; i the end however, Trunks just gave up and wasn't going to argue with his mother any more. He knew that once she made up her mind about something, it was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

"So, what do you say? Do you take it or leave it?" she asked

"What's the catch?" Guy inquired

"The catch is this, the entire lot of you will be under probation for the next few years just to make sure you're not doing anything on the side, trying to get around the system or anything else illegal. Because if you're caught, then it's off to jail you go, no if's, and's or but's, and you'll stay there. So it would be in your best interest to behave yourselves while you're in my employment." Bulma stated

"And how exactly are we supposed to work? Where are we supposed to live in the meantime, huh?" Guy questioned

"That's very simple actually. You five..." she said while pointing at the others in bondage, "Are going to be working at one of my composite manufacturing facilities downtown. They have many apprenticeship programs there that I'm sure all of you will find interesting. I'm that at least one or more of them will peaks all of your interests. Think of it as work-study or a vocational rehabilitation program. Plus, I'll make some arrangements with one of the local apartment complexes close to the facilities and make a deal with them to let all of you stay there. But remember, you are all on probation, so if you step out of line then you'll be in very big trouble… So? What do you say?" asking the other five of the gang.

They all looked at each other mumbling comments to each other and discussing their options. Then finally, it was Chyna who spoke up for the group. "Okay, we accept your deal. It's a better than prison than prison, and at least we'll have a clean place to live in for once."

"Excellent!" she hollered

"Uh, excuse me, that's nice for them. But what about me, huh? What am I supposed to do?" Guy snapped

"Well, you'll be staying here with me, and you'll be going to classes with your brother that I'll be teaching first thing in the morning." She said

"Nani!? Bulma-san you can't trust him!" Mikal shouted

"It's okay Mikal-kun. Besides I trust you and you're a good boy, and Guy is your brother so there must be a part you in him too. Right?" she smiled

"But he's right Okaa-san. He's the gang leader, he's the one who put all of this together and if anything, he's the one that has to go to jail out of all of them. You can't just bring him into our house and expect him to change and become good overnight." Stated Trunks

"No, I don't expect him to change his ways overnight. But I will expect him to change over time, just like I did with your father." Said Bulma

"Nanda? What do you mean?" he asked her

"You know who and what your father was Trunks. Did you think that I would expect him to change overnight as well? Well, I didn't. I knew the crimes your father committed when he was younger but I also saw something else deep inside him. Just like I see with Mikal's brother. In many ways, I guess you can say Guy is almost the same as Vegeta in many respects. Lost, confused and angry with everyone and everything around them with no way to express what they feel except to lash out in violence… He deserves a chance to prove that he can change." Bulma explained to him

"Father and Guy have nothing in common!" Trunks argued

Bulma merely glanced over her shoulder for a second at Guy and then returned to her son. "They have more in common than you think, son."

"Okaa-san..." he was cut off as she waved her hand

"Trust me, everything is okay." She reassured him as she turned back around. "So what's your answer Guy, yes or no?"

After a few moments of unpleasant grumbling and moaning, and after going over every possible scenario in his head Guy finally relented. "Okay, you got yourself a deal." He hissed.

"Good!" She chirped

Mikal and Trunks on the other hand were not happy with the situation, especially Mikal. He knew what his brother was capable and now he would be keeping a very close eye him, he decided. The police officers untied the detainees and escorted the other five to their squad cars to de taken to their respective new residents. The police chief threw Guy a harsh glare as he went past him and finally walked outside to brief his troops.

"Now with all of this settled; let me take you to your room." She told him as she lead upstairs to an empty guest room.

Trunks and Mikal followed close by, just to make sure that he wouldn't try anything funny. As she showed Guy the room, Trunks stood across the hall, arms folded across his chest, his head down and scowling. Unconsciously, just like his father used to do. Mikal was standing in the doorway, never taking his eyes off of Guy. Bulma however, seemed to be at ease with the whole situation, and as she finished her little tour, she left Guy to his new surroundings and headed towards her own room passing by Mikal and Trunks on the way.

_[Trunks looks just like Vegeta sometimes.]_ Bulma thought to herself bringing a slight smile to her mouth, and mixed emotions along with it.

"So little Bro, what have you been up to lately?" Guy remarked sarcastically

"What is it to you!?" Mikal snapped at him

"Just wondering what you've been giving the old lady? I mean after all, you must be giving her something good if she's letting you stay here, right?" Guy laughed

Before Mikal could even react to his brother lewd comment, there was a great rush of air that blew past him, as Trunks suddenly appeared out of nowhere, clutched Guy by his throat with his hand and lifted him into the air, all with relative ease.

His eyes closed, and never looking up at him, he squeezed Guy's throat tighter and tighter. The color in Guy's face was turning a deep red as he choked on his own spit. Guy was lashing out desperately at his assailant's arms, punching and hitting him to make him loosen his grip and drop him, but to no avail, Trunks didn't even budge.

"Now, you listen to me baka..." Trunks stated in a rather soft and even tone. "Okaa-san may tolerate you being here, and she may even think that it's a good idea for you to change your life around or something like that. But I on the other hand don't give a damn. While you are here, you WILL behave yourself and you WILL respect her. If you ever say anything disrespectful about my Okaa-san ever again, I will not hesitate to throw you through the wall and make an example of you. Do you understand me?" Trunks threatened him

Guy unable to answer merely gurgled his response that sounded, to Mikal's ears, as an incoherent response. However, Trunks must have heard him much better because he immediately dropped Guy, from what must have been a very frightening experience, flat on his ass. Rolling over on his side and curling up in a fetal position gasping for dear life, trying to get as much oxygen into his lungs as he could. Trunks merely turned around and walked out of the room. Mikal watched, at what he considered as both a very funny and a very scary scene. He stood there watching his elder brother few more minutes as the color slowly came back into his face, and eventually left for his own room chuckling to himself as he left his brother to his own shame.

_[Kuso! I'll get that bastard if it's the last thing I do!]_ Guy thought to himself as he coughed up some spit and bile on the carpet. _[I swear, I'll get you back Trunks!]_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Capsule Corp Technologies… (A couple of them anyway)

**Capsule Corp Armor:**

The Capsule Corp Armor, based on the design of the Saiya-jin Armor, was made by Bulma. Capsule Corp. Armor is highly flexible, and very light, like its Saiya-jin counterpart. Also like its counterpart, it is made of special materials to repel certain levels of attacks; it is more than sufficient to ward off any human weapons. The Capsule Corp now supplies the police forces in five different cities. Violent crimes have been steadily rising in the past few years and the police force are taking no chances. The fear of something worse happening have been on the minds of both law enforcement and the military ever since the final days of the Jinzouningen and so have opted Capsule Corp to provide them with this new defense technology. The Capsule Corp Armor is fairly new to the public and also to differentiate the origin of Capsule Corp's Armor and the Saiya-jin Armor; the Capsule Corp Armor is mainly black with a blue mid-section and shoulder straps for law enforcement and dark green for military forces.

**Capsule Corp Regeneration Tank: **

The Regeneration Tank heals the patient by a marvelous means of a process in which the patient in suspended in the tank by a score of regenerative liquids. The liquid itself is a mixture of bio-organic chemicals and synthetic DNA that is absorbed by the body and heals it at an extremely rapid rate. The tank is a piece of Saiya-jin technology that was used primarily by Vegeta and Goku before the days of the Jinzouningen. After the death of Goku and the arrival of the Jinzouningen, Bulma constructed the Regeneration Tank in order to help her friends. But not before it was too late. By the time it was completed, everyone had already been killed. Gohan had used it a few times in his battles with Junanagou and Juhachigou in the last years following up to his death. Trunks on the other hand used the regeneration tank only once before, just before his excursion into the past. Ever since the final defeat of the Jinzouningen by his own hands, the Regeneration Tank sat unused in Capsule Corp basement of Bulma's house


End file.
